


The Boy-Who-Lived... Is Over There

by Tyrannic_Puppy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fun, Hogwarts Era, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrannic_Puppy/pseuds/Tyrannic_Puppy
Summary: Harry James Potter is not the Boy-Who-Lived, but he does go to school with him. A little off if you ask Harry, that Neville Longbottom, always running around getting into trouble.





	1. Halloween 1981

The house held a quiet tense atmosphere. It had been months since they'd been forced into hiding after the prophecy was revealed to them, and weeks since they'd seen or heard from anyone outside these walls. Yet Frank was content at the moment as he watched his lovely wife nursing their sleeping child. All of this was for Neville's sake and he would gladly give up anything he had to ensure it.

These thoughts were rudely interrupted by the wall opposite him exploding inwards with the force of a bomb and a horrid cackling laughter filling the room. Frank was dazed, but years of training had his body searching for the wand he knew was still safely holstered on his waist. Alice had her hands full with the boy, so their defence fell to him until she could safely join him.

"Lestrange, how'd you find us?" He asked, attempting to draw the attention of the attackers.

He fired a volley of stunners in the direction of the damage as he worked his way around the scattered furniture. Always making sure there was some cover between himself and the continued cackling of the mad witch who had invaded his home.

"Come on Franky boy. Come out where I can see you." She retorted, as the couch he was hiding behind erupted in another fierce explosion. "I want to have some fun."

Finding his feet once more, Frank launched up and trained his wand on the vicious cow responsible for so much destruction during this war. But it was only as he felt the magic surging through his fingers that he noticed the cold red eyes and dangerous voice to his immediate right.

" _Crucio._ "

It was less than a whisper, but it hit with the force of the Hogwarts Express as Frank's body collapsed in agony, his wand clattering away as he fell. The only thing he could comprehend beyond the pain itself was the screaming of his wife somewhere nearby.

Almost as quickly as the pain had struck, it was gone, but his body twitched and ached as he lay in a pool of his own sick. Frank didn't even remember vomiting all over himself. Never had he felt a pain that intense. He had seen his fair share of the Unforgivable Curses during the war, even felt their touch once or twice, but the sheer evil and power of what just ran through him were so far beyond anything he'd contemplated before.

"Bella, my sweet. Have your fun. The boy is mine."

The cold voice of the enemy roused Frank from his agony. "No, not Neville. Leave my boy alone you monster."

" _Crucio_." The pain started again, but less intense this time. His mind was able to tell this was one of Voldemort's sycophants rather than the man himself.

"Stop, Rabastan." Bellatrix's bubbly voice urged. "We can't have him passing out just yet."

He could feel her lurid body pressing against his own as she ran her filthy fingers through his matted hair. Had he not just voided his stomach moments earlier, Frank was certain he would have done so now. This evil harridan had been responsible for as much carnage and death as her depraved mentor.

His only comfort came from the dull pulsing in the back of his mind. The signal had been tripped and was going out strong.  _The Aurors are coming. Just hold on long enough for them to arrive_. Frank turned and saw Alice laying a few metres away, her eyes locked on the ceiling, whispering under her breath. He knew she was watching the room where they had secured Neville. All their preparations would be for naught if Voldemort found the boy.

A dull shaking roar from above sounded as he realized Voldemort had entered the room. Even Bellatrix Lestrange whispering depraved words in his ear while she worked her blades over his chest could not distract him from the sorrow pulling at his soul at that moment. Help would arrive too late. The Dark Lord now stood above his baby boy.

The whole world shook as an explosion ripped through the upper floor. Bella was thrown from his body until he struck Alice and the pair were pelted by debris falling from above. A loud crying the only sound that could be heard above the rending of building materials as the entire upper floor seemed to dissolve.

Frank watched helplessly as three bodies extricated themselves from the piles of rubble. All three he recognised, but only one turned his blood to ice. Bartemius Crouch Junior stood side by side with Rabastan and Rudolphus Lestrange, staring at him with cold fury. The son of his boss. A long-time friend of his family. Their Secret Keeper. He understood now, they had been betrayed from within.

"You sneaky bastard." Bella's voice penetrated his darkening thoughts once more. "What kind of trap did you set up that destroyed half the damned house?" Her crazed eyes were above him once more and her wand tip glowed with a dark mustardy glow. "You'll pay dearly for your treachery."

The glow intensified as she danced her wand in a complicated pattern above him. Frank watched helplessly as the wand was turned at the last to point to his right and saw the horrid looking spell strike his wife. She went limp as the spell connected and her head fell to the side, staring back at his own. He could still see her breathing, but the brilliant mind of his wife was nowhere to be found in Alice's eyes.

Anger rose within him as he felt small hands gripping at his legs. One of the sycophants hit him again with the torture curse, blocking his recognition of the world around him. The pain of the curse was not as strong now, not compared to the loss of his family. That pain would haunt him until his dying breath, not just while someone held a wand on him.

As the pain momentarily lessened, his eyes refocused on the glowing wand tip above his own face, and he knew he was about to suffer the same fate as Alice. The only comfort he took was the sound of thirty pops echoing about the ruins of the house as the spell connected with his face. Help had arrived.

Too late.

ϟ

Amelia was stunned.

The house was a ruin. Whatever had caused the explosion had gone off in the exact middle of the home and had devastated the entire structure. How anyone could have lived through it was beyond her comprehension. But live they had. The thirty Aurors who had apparated in with her had cast the standard Stunner net across the ruin and struck all four of the standing figures.

As she carefully picked her way through the rubble to their prone forms, she remembered the last time she had stood in this very home, discussing these emergency protocols with Frank and Alice. They had known somehow that You-Know-Who was coming after them and secured the home but being Aurors that had not been enough. They had set an alarm to alert the entire force if those security charms were breached.

It had taken the combined efforts of Alice Longbottom and Lily Potter to figure out how to tie the charms through the Fidelius charm she now recalled had been used. It was the only way to share the Secret with everyone who would need to mobilize if it tripped. But as she reached the centre of the ruined sitting room, she realized it had all been in vain.

Both the adult Longbottoms were staring up into space, not reacting to any of the many figures walking about the room. They had been too late to stop the attack. Amelia was about to move on when she spotted the small hand gripping Franks robes. She gently levitated the plaster off the body tucked underneath and gasped.

"I NEED A HEALER OVER HERE  ** _NOW_**!"

Neville Longbottom looked back up at her tears clutching at his cheeks and blood flowing freely from a deep cut in his forehead. She attempted to stiffly levitate the boy as well, but he would not loosen his grip on his parent's clothing.

"Let go, Neville. We need to get you looked at sweetie."

He just looked back at her with doleful eyes full of tears, still refusing to let go of his parents. Amelia heard the Healer gasp behind her as they took in the chaos she was crouched amid.

"Bones! Get yer ass over here now."

"In a minute, Moody." She shouted back.

"NOW Girl!"

"Fine," she called, turning to the Healer. "MedEvac the three of them."

Amelia relinquished the young boy to the treatment of the Healer, mumbling under her breath at the annoying man who was her training officer.

"What you miserable goat?" She growled stepping up beside him.

"Need secondary confirmation from a Senior Auror. Yer the only other one we got here tonight."

"Confirmation of what, Moody?"

The grizzled Auror just pointed into the pile of rubble in front of him. She followed his hand and saw another body. This one was twisted and broken as it lay cast across several smouldering beams that had once supported the upper floor. The tattered black cloak barely concealed the emaciated pale flesh beneath, and more than she cared for was visible underneath. Whoever it was hadn't bothered with undergarments this evening. Swallowing the bile that threatened to burst forth at the sight, her eyes raked up the form coming to rest on the most hated face in the wizarding world.

"Merlin's beard. How?"

"Don't know, don't care, but you make it official. Voldemort is dead."

Amelia shuddered as her mentor said the hated name. She never understood how he could do that. But if this was true, it meant a huge turning point in the war. Without their leader, the Death Eaters would crumble. Another figure stepped up behind them as the pair turned back to the Aurors combing the scene.

"Got four marked Deaters. Three Lestranges and you'll never believe who the fourth is."

"Barty Jnr," Moody growled one eye fixed on the junior Auror.

"How'd you know?" The young officer asked, stunned.

Moody didn't reply, just stomped over to where the Aurors were securing the Death Eaters for transport to holding. Amelia knew he was going to escort them to ensure the boy didn't disappear between now and his trial. None of them thought Senior would be capable of something of the sort, but Moody was too paranoid to leave things to trust.

"Finish clean up. The Longbottoms have been evac'd and Moody is handling prisoner transfer. I need to go inform the boss."

And with one last glance at the crumpled body of their adversary, Amelia disapparated away.

ϟ

"JAMES! Get the bag!"

A million questions shot through James Potter's mind as he heard the frantic tone of his wife, but he voiced none of them. They had been prepared for a quick exit for weeks now. Ever since Lily had identified the benefits Voldemort would receive by attacking on a magickly strong date. He had prepared the bags and she would grab Harry. He wasn't sure what had spooked Lily, as he could feel the wards pulsing normally about him. There was no one attacking them at the moment.

"Ready!" he shouted up the stairs.

"Then go, damn it," she screamed at him as she shot out of the nursery carrying a bundle in her arms. "The Longbottoms are down and I'm not waiting here for our turn."

James had no idea how she knew that Frank and Alice had been attacked, but he trusted his wife. He grabbed the pre-set Portkeys from the bag and threw one to Lily as she arrived at the base of the stairs. Before she could say another word, his eyes locked on her own and he tapped the small toy car, sending her spiralling away, before gripping his own tightly and disappearing as well.


	2. Life After Death

James reappeared on a quiet street. Nondescript as any other in the greater London suburbs. He still had no idea what had possessed his wife to choose this location for their emergency escape portkeys.

"It's quiet," she whispered from his side as they both cast about, looking for any sign that someone had seen or heard their arrival.

James just nodded to her as she tucked her wand into the bundle in her arms and proceeded down the empty street. Some of the houses to either side had cars parked on the lawn or the street, and in some of the windows, they could see lights shining through patterned curtains.

No-one but them was fool enough to be out and about at this time of night.

Lily continued to lead him onwards, James was utterly lost as he knew she was leading them through some muggle neighbourhood, looking for something known only to her. They'd been going so long; the adrenaline of their rushed escape had left his body and the lateness of the hour was beginning to take its toll on him when he bumped into the back of his stationary love.

"Watch your step, Potter. We're here." Her soft voice proclaimed as he followed her gaze to a small home with no lights or car.

"Where?" he replied.

Lily turned, locking her green eyes on his with a determined zeal and a slight smile.

"Home."

ϟ

"Sirius Black..."

"Amelia Bones," a smiling voice interrupted.

A small smile crept to the edges of Amelia's face as she stared down at the cheeky bastard she had been friends with for years.

"If you'd be so kind as to not interrupt, Mr Black."

"Of course, my dear."

Amelia shook her head a moment as she adjusted her papers, attempting to keep her amusement from showing on her severe face.

"You are here to ascertain if you had any hand in the attack upon, and destruction of the home of, Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom and their son Neville."

Sirius did not interrupt this time, only nodding his head in understanding, but the grin he'd been wearing since he met her at the Floo would not leave his face.

"We have received evidence that you were involved in the charms concealing the Longbottom home from attack, that failed on Saturday the 31st of October 1981, is this correct?"

"Indeed Am…" Sirius froze, her name dangling off his grinning lips as she stared down at him, humour glowing in her eyes as she silently warned him, "...adame Bones. I assisted Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom in the application of the Fidelius and other charms to both Longbottom Manor and Potter Cottage."

"What other charms, exactly. Be specific."

"Would if I could."

"Please explain that statement further."

"Lily and Alice Longbottom… well, they were straight geniuses. I don't know what more than half of what they cast does. I was the eye candy you see." Amelia glared at Sirius again. He was currently sitting in the chair in the dead centre of Courtroom Ten, the one that had been used for every single Death Eater trial of this entire war, and he was cracking jokes.

"Mr Black, you are aware the use of Veritaserum has been authorised for hostile witnesses in Death Eater related cases? If you are unable to take this matter seriously, we shall use other means." Amelia winced visibly for the first time in the trial as she looked down at Black and saw his grin spread even wider, something she had previously thought impossible.

"Siriusly, Amelia?" Several of the other Wizengamot members were whispering behind her as the witness chuckled. "Alright, I was mostly there as an apprentice. Hand them the stones, provide the materials or ingredients necessary for the spells and runes. But I honest to Merlin haven't the foggiest what most of the charms do. I believe at least some of them were so that in the event of an attack, the Aurors would be informed and able to respond, rather than a destroyed house and several dead bodies rotting away behind a Fidelius charm for months or years."

Amelia noted down his response on her notes as she attempted to calm herself. This man had always been able to get under her thick skin, but this was a serious matter. The Lestrange case was later that week and they needed all the information they could to ensure it went smoothly and the four beasts were locked away forever.

"Very well, you cannot provide specifics on the magics involved. Did you have any further place in them than simply handing things to the ladies?"

"Not sure what the question is asking, Madame Bones," Sirius replied.

"Were you, as reported, the Secret Keeper of either the Longbottoms or the Potters?"

"No, I was not. James wanted me to be, but I convinced Lily and him that I would be the obvious choice, something James had just proven. I told them to tell everyone that I was the Secret Keeper, but to pick someone else for the position. I suggested they use our other friend instead."

"Remus Lupin?" Amelia questioned, as she was aware Lupin was a werewolf and currently on the continent. As such his involvement would not end well for the poor soul. Even though she knew firsthand he was harmless and friendly as a human.

"See, my suggestion was perfect. No, Peter Pettigrew. The friend everyone always seems to forget we have."

"Very well, Mr Black. Does anyone have any further questions for Mr Black?"

Most of the members of the Wizengamot shook their heads silently as they allowed Black's testimony to stew in their minds.

"Then, Mr Black, you may step down. We may have further questions at a later time."

Sirius grinned rakishly at the members as he stood, intentionally shaking the chains on the arms of the chair as he stood and adjusted his robes.

"Certainly, you have my number Amy, good day." And with a hop in his step, Sirius left the courtroom, hushed whispers between the members as they stared at the de facto head.

Amelia was going to make Sirius pay for his remarks in the court today. It was hard enough leading the proceedings given the Wizengamot had forced Barty to step aside during the trials due to his son's involvement. She was under enough pressure without his sense of humour. But it had helped to lighten one of the many trials she had to preside over today. And there was no time for a break as the next one was already entering the chamber. Amelia sighed as she moved the next stack of papers into the centre of the desk and addressed the man now sitting in the chair.

"Severus Snape."

ϟ

"Honey, I'm home!"

Lily shook her head softly as she held Harry asleep in her arms. After all these years as friends, one would think she'd be used to the walking insanity that is Sirius Black. But he always manages to surprise her with just how immature he can be.

"There you are, love." He called as he stepped into the living room. "You'll never believe my day at work."

Sirius walked over and kissed her on the cheek as James walked into the room.

"Oi, hands off my girl, Black!" James shouted, raising his hands in a boxing stance.

Sirius scoffed, holding his hand to his chest in mock disgust, "You're cheating on me with this lanky fool, Lily? Well, I never!" And he leapt at his best friend, wrestling him to the ground.

"Will you too fools shut up. Harry is sleeping." Lily whispered. The look she gave the grinning pair silencing them both. "Good. Now sit down and tell us what happened Sirius."

"Just as you expected. They asked about all the spells you and Alice cast, what my role was and if I was Secret Keeper for either of you. You needn't worry though, I told them nothing."

"Sirius," Lily warned again, "you were supposed to co-operate."

"I did! How could you suggest…" Another glare from Lily quietened his theatrics once again. "Fine, I'll be Sirius then."

James was practically shaking in the chair next to her as Lily elbowed him softly while struggling to both not wake Harry and stare Sirius into compliance.

"OK, I told 'em the truth, as much of it as my brain could pick up. You two were wicked smart with those spells. I still don't understand them. Told them Wormtail was the Secret Keeper for you, and I still haven't the foggiest who's the Longbottoms was."

"And Voldemort? He's definitely dead?"

"Oh yeah, saw the body myself. Moody took me down after Crouch's trial. Not a pretty sight. And neither was the body."

"Sirius!" Lily snapped.

James stopped laughing next to her and wrapped her in his arms. He understood just how afraid she still was. When she had felt the change in the magic that signalled an attack on the Longbottoms she was utterly terrified they would still be next. It was the reason they had this fall-back plan and a second concealed home that not even Dumbledore and his Order knew of. Only the three people currently seated in the room even knew of its existence, much less location.

And even with Voldemort dead, there was still nothing stopping his crazed followers from seeking revenge. She would do anything to protect Harry from that. And yet Sirius was throwing about jokes like they were back in school having just finished a tough exam. Her calm exterior was honed over many years of dealing with the Marauders, but right now she just wanted everything to blow over, so she could feel safe again.

"Sirius, enough," James said as he pulled his family tight against his chest.

"You got it. Anyway, they interviewed Peter. You'll never guess what he told them."

Sirius sat there silently as James and Lily looked at him. "Well?"

"No, you have to guess, that's how it works."

Lily stood and threw the nearest solid object she could wrap her fingers around at Sirius' face. The vase exploded against the wall behind the couch as Sirius dove for the floor. James' grin was back as he watched his friend cowering in fear beneath the wand of his love.

"You utter one more joke I will castrate you right here and now dog!" Lily seethed.

Sirius lay on his back staring at the glowing tip of Lily's wand and raised his hands in defeat. "Sorry, Lils. You know I can't help myself sometimes."

Lily kept her wand trained on him as she sat, amazed only at how Harry had not stirred in the slightest throughout the entire confrontation.

Sirius remained on the floor as he continued. "Turns out, the Rat has a new tattoo. Little shit is a marked Death Eater."

Lily's grip wavered as that news sunk in. She had allowed a marked enemy to be the security for her little boy. Her body shook with both horror and sorrow. James gently lifted Harry from her arms as she fell into his side, clutching at him and finally let loose the anguish that had been building in her chest since the moment she felt the Longbottom wards fall. Unaware of time passing as she unloaded every pent-up feeling and thought into her husband's shirt.

"What have they decided to do with the little rodent?" James asked as he felt Lily's body slowly coming back under her own control.

"Make out session." Sirius shrugged.

This time Lily ignored the humorous response. She could understand some of Sirius' behaviour. They had all been such close friends, for such a long time, he must be feeling the betrayal much deeper than he was allowing to show. And humour had always been Sirius Black's defence mechanism.

"And Crouch and the Lestranges?"

"Got a good lawyer that lot. Crouch is getting the kiss, just like Peter. But somehow the Lestranges all managed to get down to life in Azkaban. Not sure it will even have an effect on my deranged cousin. She's clearly already lost her marbles."

"Anything else?" Lily asked, pulling her face from James' shoulder.

"Well, turns out ol' Snivellous was spying for Dumbledore. The old man spoke on his behalf and the greasy git has managed to skip out on Azkaban altogether. I even heard Albus offer the bastard a job."

Lily was unsure what to feel at that news. She had once been as close to Severus as she now was with Sirius. But back in their fifth year, he had severed that bond for good. She knew he was marked as they had been on opposing sides of the field in a few battles of the war, but was she happy he wasn't going away?

"Don't think about it, Lily. It doesn't matter right now."

Lily looked up at her husband. She loved him more now than she had when he'd asked her to marry him. And the love he felt for her was obvious in his gaze. They would survive, they'd make it through all of this and give Harry the life he deserved. The one he'd so nearly been denied.


	3. Growing Up Muggle

Harry James Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived-to-drive-his-mother-to-distraction.

Who seemed to think the most fun a boy could have in this world was running circles under her feet as she prepared dinner. She loved her son, as dearly as she had ever loved anyone or thing, but sometimes, she wished she hadn't married a Marauder.

"Harry, please not now. Mummy is trying to get dinner ready."

Harry beamed up at her before hugging her leg tightly and bolting from the room. Lily sighed. He had recently developed this habit of irritating her until she paid attention to him, then he would flee the room. She was certain it was something his godfather had taught him to do, as he had done the same thing on many occasions. Definitely regretting the whole Marauder thing.

In the other room, Harry ran inside and leapt into his godfather's arms. At three and a half years old he was getting quite a lot bigger now. His hair had grown out and was exactly as his fathers had been at his age, pitch black and sticking out everywhere like Sirius' fur after shaking off following a good dip in the pond of the local park. His potent green eyes inherited from his mother glowed with mischief, encouraged by his father and godfather.

"High five, Harry. Nice work." Sirius said carrying the boy to the backyard. "Time for your reward."

Harry bounced excitedly in his arms as they stepped out into the yard. He could see from the door what was still hidden from his mother's view out the kitchen window. A new even bigger training broom was shining in the afternoon sunlight. His father stood beside it smiling widely at his big boy.

Harry shot from Sirius' grip and bounded over to his father to inspect his newest toy. He knew that both his father and godfather were ridiculously rich Lords of their houses (ever since Great Uncle Archie had passed away a few months ago) but he knew they tried their hardest not to shower him with gifts or money. Everything he got was a reward for hard work, the trait his mother was mostly responsible for.

He inspected the oak shaft closely, running his little fingers over the polished surface, feeling the turns and dips in the grain. Harry loved the feel of wood under his touch and had begged to go with Uncle Remus to the Forest of Dean this weekend. He still couldn't understand why his parents had reacted so strongly to his request. He loved his Uncle Moony as much as he did any of them, and he hated that he always had these trips that took him away every month. But this time he was going camping. And Harry had begged on hands and knees to come along. He could see the war in their eyes as he summoned up the crocodile tears Padfoot had so kindly taught him how to bring out at will.

It was to be all for naught, Moony had left yesterday and wouldn't be back until Monday. So, James had quietly promised Harry a reward for being such a brave boy this weekend and not wallowing about. This new broom was his reward for being a big strong boy all weekend over the full moon.

The handle curved softly, leaving a small space that was obviously a seat, just above the sleek bristles poking off the back end of the broom. The deep red stain shining in the afternoon light flooding past the tall hedges that had only recently grown to their full height after they moved here a couple of years earlier.

Harry looked up pleadingly at his father. "Can I ride it now?"

James just smiled as he hauled his son up into the air and settled him down onto the seat. He pulled his wand and waved it back and forth over Harry's lap activating the seatbelt charms on the small broom and the footrests rose up under his short legs and tucked them under his bum as he leant forward in response.

Harry could feel the power of the broom waiting to be unleashed, even if it only had a maximum speed of 5 kilometres per hour and would stop if he went further than 500 metres from the wand that activated the charms. Harry felt alive. He loved to fly, even though he'd only gone up with his father once before. There was nothing like the feeling of the wind pressing into his face as he soared with the birds.

"Now, Harry…" his father began as Harry leant further forward and the broom 'shot' away from his dads.

While not overly quick compared to something like a Nimbus, five kilometres an hour in an average sized backyard felt like the speed of light to the young boy. Harry shouted happily as he tore about the yard while Sirius and James watched him closely.

"JAMES POTTER!"

Harry winced at his mother's scream and tried to get away as he aimed for the far side of the yard to the back door.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

His mother was in the yard now towering over the cowering forms of Sirius and James.

"It was his reward for being a good boy while Moony was away." Came James' pitiful justification.

"It's not SAFE!" Lily replied, glaring now at her little boy trying in vain to escape her wrath. "Harry Potter, you get off that contraption this instant!"

"But, mum." He whined as he brought the broom about.

"Don't you 'but, mum' me young man. Your father may be an irresponsible lout, but I will not have it."

"Jeez Lils, calm down," Sirius added, pulling the witches ire as he wrapped his arm about her shoulders.

Harry seized the opportunity and redirected the broom at the hedge. He had spent many hours exploring this yard over the years and he knew the growing hedges like the back of his hand. He knew something he had never shared with his parents. There was a small gap in the hedges about halfway up, just in range of the 2 metres that this broom could rise above the ground. If he came at it at the right angle and squashed himself flat against the handle, he could just squeeze through and he would be safe.

He spotted the gap and lined himself up, pushing the broom to its limits as he shot towards the opening. It was at that moment, as the joy soared up inside him as he made his escape, that three voices shouted in unison behind him.

" _ACCIO BROOMSTICK!_ "

All Harry's forward momentum disappeared, and he began flying backwards, faster than the broom itself could normally carry him. He cursed his parents for noticing his escape plan and knew he was in for it now, so he schooled his face to its most innocent expression and looked up as he came to rest between the three adults.

"I love you, mummy." He smiled as he looked at her livid expression.

Her face nearly matched the colour of her hair as she looked in turn at all three of the males.

"Inside, NOW!" Her voice never raised above a whisper as she spoke and all three knew there was no arguing any further.

Harry figured that he was already in trouble, so he decided he'd have a little fun first. No one had disabled the charms holding him to the broom, so he turned it once more and zoomed quickly through the back door and into the house.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

ϟ

"Mum," Harry whispered in Lily's ear as he stood beside the car, "I'm scared."

Lily smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around her son. She too was dreading this day, had been for months now. Harry had never been away from her for more than three hours since the day he was born. A side effect of his early years being spent in hiding from the crazed magical world he would one day be a part of. But now he would be gone for most of the day. And it was at Lily's insistence that he was going.

"I know Harry. But bravery is being scared and doing the scary thing anyway. And you are my brave boy, aren't you?"

Harry nodded as he wiped his eyes again, pushing the small tears that threatened to fall away. "Yes, mummy."

Lily kissed him on the forehead and pulled him in for another hug. "That's my boy."

She pulled back and straightened his top, "Now go show them what we Potter's are made of."

Smiling once more Harry kissed his mother on the cheek before turning about and joining the crowd of other children marching towards the doors. Lily watched in silence as Harry began his first day of muggle primary school. James had argued that neither he nor Sirius had ever attended such a school, and they'd turned out just fine.

Lily had used this as further proof that Harry needed to attend school, as clearly, he was not going to be left to turn into some degenerate like his godfather. Lily smiled as she remembered Sirius' face as she'd made that comment. It was going to be hard, but she forced herself to climb back into the car. It wouldn't do to stand outside the building all day.

James had offered to take her out somewhere for the day to take her mind off everything. She was sure it wasn't going to work but had agreed nonetheless. While Lily could teach Harry just about anything he was going to learn in his classes, there was something much more important that he needed to learn. He had struggled to make friends with the other children in their neighbourhood, not knowing why it was he couldn't tell them all about his broomstick and other odd toys.

It also did not help that he was by far the youngest child on the block. Many of the elder kids refusing to be seen playing with the younger boy. It had led him to become a somewhat solitary child and it hurt Lily to see him watch the other children play. The school would allow him to interact with the children of his own age, which there appeared to be none within walking distance of their home. But it was a trial that Harry was going to have to tackle alone, at least for today.

Lily sighed as she turned the key, and with one more look at the building, she steeled herself and drove away.

ϟ

"It was so much fun. We learned all about space and planets. And there was this huge telescope that poked way up out of the top of the building. And then we had a quiz where they asked us what we'd learned on the trip and Mione and I both got a perfect score. It was so cool Mum."

Lily smiled as she drove, Harry bouncing about in the seat beside her as he recounted for the fourth time his trip to the observatory.

She had worried so much about sending him off to school, but Harry had taken to it like a fish to water. Never had she seen him so excited before. And he had proven himself to be quite the little genius, consistently coming in at the top of his class. The only one who could challenge him for smarts was sitting in the back seat watching her friends excited retelling of their day.

Lily glanced back at the unassuming girl in the back. Her wild brown hair looking even more so than usual after a long day of running about. Her chocolate brown eyes swimming with mirth as she occasionally pitched in a side note to Harry's rapid rambling. The pair had hit it off almost immediately after Harry had started the previous year. Both were extremely smart for their age and absorbed information hungrily. There had been a rough patch a few weeks in where they had argued because one or the other had scored higher on a test before they diplomatically decided it didn't matter as they were both the smartest boy and girl in class.

The young Granger girl had proven to be everything Harry had needed in a friend as she shared his love of books and reading. And somehow had lived right around the corner from them the entire time they'd lived there but had not once been seen until the day they started school. It turned out she had been having just as hard a time as Harry making friends with the older children in their neighbourhood. Many of the others had made fun of her for being smart and liking to read. She was even smarter than some of the secondary aged children in their neighbourhood. And children could be very cruel about such things.

Now both children were blossoming. They studied together almost every night and would spend all weekend tearing about the neighbourhood laughing and playing. Hermione had even taught Harry how to ride his new bike, which Lily had made James purchase as Harry could hardly ride his broom about the place. James had been heartbroken to learn that the young girl had taken such a wonderful father/son moment from him, but proud of the achievement nonetheless.

The only thing that held back their friendship was that Harry hated not being able to share his magical toys. They were now securely locked in a room in the house that Hermione knew was off limits. They told the young girl it was James' study and there were dangerous things inside. Harry was only allowed in when others were not around, yet he spent less and less time in there as his friendship grew.

"Sounds like a lovely day out, Harry," Lily said as she attempted to head off the fifth retelling. "Hermione, dear."

The girl looked up at her as she spoke, "Yes, Mrs Potter?"

"Do you think your parents and you would like to come over for dinner tomorrow night? Our friend will be coming back from his holiday the day after, so we won't be able to have our normal Friday night dinner."

"Of course, Mrs Potter. I'll ask them about it tonight and let you know when you pick me up in the morning."

"Oooo, can we have spaghetti tomorrow night then Mum, that's Hermione's favourite."

The girl in the back blushed slightly at her friend's knowledge but smiled as Lily caught her eyes in the mirror. "Would you like that Hermione?"

"I would love that, Mrs Potter. Thank you."

Lily smiled to herself as they pulled into the driveway. Hermione always spent the early afternoon at their home until the Grangers finished work and came to pick her up. It was no wonder that the pair were quickly becoming best friends with how often they spent together.

"Alrighty, here we are. Off you two pop and get started on your homework."

Both children shot out of the car and rushed inside. Lily watched them go, a wide grin on her face.


	4. Accidents Happen

Harry loved school. More than any of the wondrous things that being a part of the magical world had shown and given him, none had yet compared to what he had gained in his few short years at the school.

He had come into his own as a person, quite a bit more than his parents had admitted they thought he would. He still took after the both of them, studying and enjoying learning like his mother, while enjoying his downtime and pranking the school like his dads. He knew Sirius wasn't his real father in any way but given the mutt had lived with them as long as he could remember, the term Uncle just never seemed to quite fit him.

That honorary was reserved for Uncle Remus. Harry had pieced together his Uncle's furry-little-problem as James called it when he was about to turn eight and Uncle Moony was to miss his birthday. The elder man had not missed a single important day of his life with one of his strange meetings or sudden camping trips. In fact, he had often come with Harry's class as a chaperone on outings and camps.

Not until that year, had he suddenly had a scheduling conflict. Harry had been shattered that Moony would miss such an important day and when he had looked to the skies a few days before his birthday to wish on a star that his Uncle could somehow attend, the bright full moon had finally clicked the puzzle in his mind. He never let on that he knew the secret, but when Remus' next 'meeting' fell over the weekend of the 27th of August, he knew he was right.

Harry had even been encouraged to try out for some of the school sports teams shortly before Christmas. At the tryouts he had been cheered forcefully from the stands by his parents and his best friend, proving himself to be quite the little athlete when he applied himself to the task. His father had been super proud when the coach had come over to them and offered him a place on the team. But Lily had needed to turn away and hide her smirk when Harry had politely declined after talking with Hermione and realizing how much it would cut into his study schedule. The look on both the coach and James' faces had been priceless.

And that was the main reason Harry loved school more than anything else. Over the last three years, he had become the best of friends with Hermione Granger. As the only other child of his age in their neighbourhood once they had met at school it had not taken them long to gravitate together. At first, Harry was determined to prove himself better than the nerdy girl who kept beating him on tests. Studying night after night with his mother's help yet refusing to tell her the reason behind his strange obsession, had finally helped him to achieve his goal, but he had been less enthusiastic when the results were awarded, and he had seen the look on the girl's face.

He soon learned that being smart was both her blessing and curse. While, like his own, her parents were enormously proud of her academic achievements, he had managed to coax the story from her of her experiences with the older children in the neighbourhood. A story that had made him truly mad for the first time in his short life. He had subsequently been grounded for two months after the teenagers had been subjected to some rather nasty pranks suddenly, following the revelation.

While his parents were disappointed in how he chose to act, Hermione had latched onto the boy with a fervour neither set of parents had ever seen from either child. They quickly became friends and shot to the top of the class as they spent most afternoons and weekends together, either studying hard or playing in the playground at the local park both had previously avoided to keep away from the older children.

It had become so rare to see one without the other that it began to cause a few problems for them at school as well. After all, bullies were not confined to the teenaged students. Harry gave as good as they got, and with their combined intellect, and a morally corrupt father figure willing to help in any way he could, the pair kept the bullies at bay for years with their pranks. They even took to defending the other students from the worst of the bullying, earning them further accolades from their teachers.

It wasn't until a transfer student arrived that things began to get worse. Michael Peters took an instant dislike to Harry and unlike the previous bullies that would steal lunches or call them names, Michael took a perverse pleasure in physically roughing him up.

The first day Harry had come home with a pair of rather impressive bruises James had been ready to march on the school and curse anyone who got in his way. It was only the intervention of Lily, and surprisingly enough Sirius, that had calmed the older Potter down. Harry had refused to tell the adults who had been responsible. He knew that they could make it stop, but Harry had developed a stubbornness that neither of his parents could break, and he was determined to resolve this little dispute himself.

Sirius in a moment of utter genius, or so he thought, had sought to subtly coax the tale from Hermione on one of her many visits to the house. Clearly, he had forgotten with whom he was attempting to match wits and had spent the next month coughing up furballs. None of the adults could figure out what the young girl had done to get the fur into the old dog, but all found the results hilarious.

ϟ

"Hey Potter," Harry sighed inwardly as Hermione looked over his shoulder a resigned look on her face. "Hear your daddy has been making a fuss in the principal's office. Been running home to mummy, have we?"

Harry turned to stare at Peters as he towered above him. Not a difficult task given Harry was seated, but he knew that Michael enjoyed being the tallest in class and tried whenever possible to reinforce that fact. Harry smirked inwardly as he saw the residue of his latest attempt to teach the bully a lesson was still smeared across the boy's uniform. The redness in Michael's cheeks giving away the anger pulsing through him.

"What's the matter, Peters? Mummy forget how to use the washing machine?" Harry mocked, staring the taller boy down, despite his lower angle.

"Why you little smart arse," Michael called, grabbing Harry and hauling him up. "Think you're so clever doncha?"

Harry grinned broadly at the older boy, seeing their teacher walking out of the building over the idiot's shoulder. "Yep, though it's not much of a contest when you're involved."

Michael threw Harry forcibly to the ground and pulled back to deliver a sharp kick to the boy's abdomen as Hermione leapt between the two. Michael glared at the girl. He had no qualms hitting a girl, and she was now between him and his prey. The boys at his back were sniggering loudly at the fact that two of his favourite targets were still challenging him. He knew he had to do something drastic to settle the matter once and for all.

He roughly kneed Hermione in the gut, knocking the petite girl aside and leaving her gasping for air. Harry was livid at the bully. He had not allowed anyone to harm his friend since he'd run off the boys who had been making her life before school hell. He saw red as he made to lunge at the bastard just as a boot met with his stomach with a solid whump. Harry's still digesting lunch threatened to make a reappearance as he gasped for breath, clutching at his stomach. Anger burned in him as he wanted so badly to hit the boy back, but his body was unable to do his bidding.

Hermione rolled back into view as Michael pulled her in front of him. Harry could see she was nursing her arm the pain evident in her eyes as the ruffian glared down at him with glee.

"This ought to teach you your place."

Hermione's eyes widened in fear as Michael prepared another kick to Harry's gut. She screamed no loudly as the appendage approached her friend and without warning, Michael was tossed across the yard crashing heavily against the teacher who was hurrying in their direction to end the confrontation. Harry grinned despite the pain as he guessed his magic had protected him from the injury that was sure to follow. He knew Hermione would ask questions, but right now he was too preoccupied with the feeling returning to his gut, and the stronger throbbing pain that accompanied it.

The other boys had quickly dispersed at the removal of their leader and the gathering adults soon had both children bundled up in the nurse's office. Neither had any breaks, but both would bear a couple of nasty bruises for a few days as they healed.

Harry groaned. He knew his mother could whip up a paste that would clear up the bruise in hours, but then he would have to explain where it had gone to his curious friend. He was no good at lying to her. He barely managed to keep the magic room a secret and his parents had had to bail him out by calling it a study full of dangerous objects his father worked with.

As the adults left them alone to discuss the punishment of the other boys, Hermione sat on Harry's cot and pushed the hair from his eyes.

"Harry, what happened out there?"

He attempted to school his face as Sirius had trained him many times while trying to get away with things around his observant mother. "No idea, Hermione. My head is still ringing from it all. Probably just another kid knocked him about. Not like he has many friends."

The girl stared at him and he could clearly read in her eyes that she didn't believe a word of what he'd said. "Do you really have to antagonize him? Even I could see he was already in a right old mood when he walked over."

"Peters is always in a mood. It's his thing. And antagonizing him is my thing." He smirked earning a slap on the shoulder, making him groan in pain. "But I am really sorry that he hurt you. That was going too far."

Hermione smiled softly at the boy as he attempted to sit up, scowling at his stomach as the pain echoed through him and he quickly lay back down.

"Maybe this time you'll learn from it." She added, shifting back to her own cot as the Nurse returned.

ϟ

"Muuuuuuuum!"

Lily shook her head at the sound of her boy screeching at the top of his lungs. She felt bad for it, but she almost missed the couple of days where he was still too sore from that Peters boy's attack to yell. Those had been such quiet times, with Sirius off on business as well.

The boy in question popped around the corner of the study and spied her perched with her book.

"Mum, I can't find the sleeping bags. Do you know where they are?"

"Have you looked in the tent, sweetheart? Where you put them, this morning," Lily smiled at her son.

"Oh," he replied softly.

Lily couldn't suppress her laugh as Harry jumped and went red as the doorbell rang. He had been talking of nothing else than his planned camp night for weeks. Even Sirius had chosen to spend most of his days hiding around the neighbourhood in his Animagus form to get away from the ecstatic lad.

Only Lily had stuck by the boy as he excitedly prepared the tent in the backyard for his two-night sleepover with Hermione. The funniest part was it wasn't even the first time the girl had spent the night. Something about the 'freedom' of being in the yard as opposed to inside with his boring old mum and dad had Harry beyond excited.

"I should get that," Harry said, spinning from the door as the bell rang a second time, Lily just continued to chuckle to herself.

"Hello, Lily." Lily looked up to the doorway again, this time to see the smiling face of Mrs Granger.

"Hi, Maggie. Let me guess, both yelled hi and shot straight for the back door?"

Margaret nodded as she plopped into the chair beside Lily and looked over the pile of books on the side table between them.

"She's talked of nothing else for weeks. You'd think it's the first time she's spent the night!"

Lily laughed aloud once more as Maggie voiced her own thoughts from moments ago.

Both ladies looked at the doorway, hearing heavy footsteps approaching as two children shot by the entrance, both yelling "Hi Mum," as they passed.

"James ran away, the coward," Lily explained, "popped off to America for an 'urgent meeting'."

"Richard isn't hiding per se. But he hasn't set foot out of his study all day. The only reason I think he isn't hiding is that it is happening over here."

Both women laughed as the children shot by again, piles of junk they 'needed' for their campsite in both arms.

"Well, now that they're both here, I suppose I best go and supervise," Lily said, stowing her book on the pile. "Tea?"

"Thank you," Maggie replied as the parents dodged the rushing children once more rampaging back inside the house, heading for the kitchen.

Maggie made for the table as Lily stood in silence while the kettle slowly boiled away, and the children shot back and forth through the perpetually open back door. As the whistling of the kettle began, Lily felt a gentle pull on her sleeve and turned to see Harry standing there a look of terror on his young face.

"What is it, Harry?"

He quickly glanced at Maggie sitting at the dining table and gestured his mother closer.

"I can't find it." He whispered, an undercurrent of fear clearly present in his voice.

"Can't find what, honey?" Lily replied, the still whistling kettle drowning out most of the background noise.

Harry glanced at Maggie again seeing her attention was through the back door on her daughter, "my wand…"

His words were so soft even Lily had trouble making them out mere centimetres from his trembling lips. But they sent a shard of fear through her own body as well.

Harry's accidental magic outbursts had begun increasing lately and he was causing damage he couldn't control so only the month before they had snuck him into Ollivanders and, after getting a vow of secrecy from the old wand smith, Harry had a shiny new wand that Lily was using to help him gain control of his surging magic.

He had been given the full explanation of the Statute again and warned to ensure it was always safely hidden in the study before Hermione ever visited to ensure no questions were asked. And now, by the look on his face, he had forgotten to hide it before the visit and was unsure where he last had it.

"Harry?" Hermione's curious voice called from the backyard, causing both Potters to jump slightly much to Maggie's clearly audible amusement.

Harry stepped over to the open doorway and glanced out at his friend staring back at him, a long thin piece of wood grasped in her right hand and a curious expression on her face. Lily saw the girl out the kitchen window as the last sound she could ever want to hear at that moment came from the side of the house.

A great black hound came bounding around the side of the house barking and yapping loudly as he made a beeline for the small girl standing alone in the yard. To those who knew him, it had a wide stupid grin that he bore whenever he thought he could get a laugh. To Hermione, all she could see was a very large and strange animal with its teeth bared, bounding in her direction.

"PADFOOT! NO!" Lily screamed.

Hermione screamed as well, raising her hands before her as a bolt of scarlet light shot across the yard and hit the galumphing dog right in the face. His legs buckled under him and he fell face first in the grassy yard, sliding on the slightly dewy surface until his lolling tongue came to rest on Hermione's right foot as she looked down at the unconscious dog in scared confusion.

After a moment frozen in shock, Harry bolted from the doorway and wrapped the quivering girl in his arms. He could feel his wand still clutched in her wand pressing into his back, but he was more concerned with her at that moment.

"Hermione! Are you ok?"

"Harry…" Her voice was quiet and cracking as she sobbed softly against him.

Harry glared down at the stunned form of his godfather. The stupid mutt was going to pay for this. How was he ever going to explain this away to her? His mum was going to have to…

Harry quickly pulled Hermione to arm's length, his hands tightly gripping her upper arms as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"You're a witch!?"

Hermione's face contorted at the statement, tears falling now as she let go of the offending stick in her hand and tried to pull free of Harry's grip. Harry realized he could have phrased that much better. She clearly thought he meant it in a derogatory manner. Feeling his grin stretch across his face as the broader implications of the statement flew through his mind, he lifted her chin and forced her to look back at him.

"Coz I'm a wizard!"

Hermione stopped trying to get free of Harry's hands and just stared in shock at her best friend. Her brain had clearly shut down after that last statement.

Both mothers came rushing over behind them as the children stood unmoving, staring at one another. Maggie stepped over to the pair and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder trying to garner her attention while checking to make sure she was unharmed in that way that only mothers can. Lily bent over the prone form of Padfoot laying at the feet of the pair who now seemed totally oblivious to the mutt.

"I should kick your hairy arse," Lily muttered under her breath as she pulled her own wand from the hidden holster on her arm and tapped it on the dog's thick skull.

Padfoot instantly roused and hopped back to his feet with a bark, finally breaking the moment between Harry and Hermione as she looked at the dog in fear once more. She had always loved dogs, but she'd never had one charging at her like that before.

"PADFOOT!" The dog whined as his ears flatted back along his head. The mutt was  _very_  familiar with that tone. "Get in the house, you mangy idiot."

Panting happily, Padfoot looked to Harry for support but saw only anger in the boy's eyes. Both pairs of green orbs were looking at him with the exact same expression. He whined as he complied, trotting over to the door, glancing back once to see both sets still trained on him before disappearing through the open door.

"I'm so sorry. Padfoot…" Lily paused, trying to think of a way to explain her husband's moronic friend.

"Is going to die," Harry whispered, wrapping Hermione in a hug once more.

"Harry!" His mother admonished as Harry glared at the back door, where he could see the mutt sticking his snout around the corner and watching him.

"You hear that!" Harry shouted, shocking the other two women at the sudden volume of his voice. "Go to your room, NOW!"

The girls all looked to see the penitent dog run from the kitchen into the hall and disappear. Hermione was still trembling slightly in Harry's arms and he began to run his fingers through her wild hair.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. Padfoot doesn't know when to stop." He whispered in her ear as she slowly gained control of herself once more.

"What did you mean?" Her voice finally came once more.

"Well, he was a prankster, so he almost always takes things too far."

"Not that," she said, pulling back from the hug and looking bashfully at the ground where the discarded wand now lay. Her voice was laced with embarrassment, "the other thing."

Harry gently cupped her cheek and lifted her gaze again, smiling widely as their eyes met. "You," he began, speaking very slowly, trying to push his complete meaning and happiness through every word, "are. A witch. Just like my mum."

Both children looked at the stressed redhead watching over their conversation. "I think this might be a discussion better held indoors." She said, smiling uncertainly at the Grangers. "You!" She pointed at Harry, her voice becoming slightly harder, "grab that and don't let it out of your sight again!"

Her finger slid from Harry to the wand laying on the ground as she helped Maggie to her feet and led the confused mother back into the kitchen, finally taking the now screeching kettle from the stove.

Harry looked at Hermione bashfully as he bent down and recovered his wand before leading her slowly into the kitchen and sitting at the table, laying the wand on the table between them. Harry watched Hermione's face as she stared at the offending piece of wood. It vacillated between confusion, fear, excitement, concern, and happiness.

Lily finished making the tea and brought it to the table, placing cups in front of all four of them before sitting with the small group.

"So…" She glanced at Maggie, hoping for the woman to ask a question so that she could diffuse the situation Sirius had forced upon them.

The elder Granger matched her daughter and only stared at the odd length of wood sitting in front of Harry.

Silence reigned over the table for several minutes, no one willing to break it until a soft whine came from behind Harry. Padfoot snuck his head slowly around the corner, drawing the attention of the three women.

"Beat it, Padfoot!" Harry yelled, without turning to look. "I am so angry with you right now."

The dog retreated once more as Hermione looked at her friend. She could see that despite his momentary happiness and outburst outside, he was afraid of her. No, not of her, that wasn't right. He was afraid of her opinion. I finally struck her as she realized this was a huge part of Harry's life, a part he had felt he needed to keep secret for some reason and now it had been revealed to her. He was afraid she wouldn't want to be his friend anymore.

She reached out and grasped his hand firmly in her own as a smile spread across her face.

"So, witches and wizards then?" She asked.

This at least drew a small laugh from Harry as he finally looked up at her.

"Perhaps you should give Richard a call, have him come over too. This is an explanation I think is best given to everyone at once." Lily said looking at Maggie.

"Sure…" Maggie replied, moving to the hall and grabbing the phone.

"How long have you known?" Hermione asked, squeezing Harry's hand again.

"All my life." Harry shrugged, avoiding her gaze. "You've no idea how hard it has been keeping it from you. I have wanted to tell you every day."

Harry flushed as he spoke, and Lily smiled at her son. "He's nearly done so about a thousand times. He really hates keeping anything secret from you, Hermione."

"Then why did you?"

"Richard is coming now. He'll be here in five minutes." Maggie interrupted, walking back into the room and sitting opposite Harry, keeping her gaze on the boy as he refused to meet her eyes. "Can we start explaining things now?"

Harry was beginning to feel terrible. Not only had he been keeping things secret from his best friend, her mother was now looking at him as if he'd grown two extra heads and was planning on eating her daughter. He could feel the suspicion in her gaze as his heart rate increased.

Lily became pensive as she tried to think of the easiest way to explain it. She was sure she wanted to do a better job than the Ministry moron who had visited her parents after a few public bouts of accidental magic. An uncomfortable silence filled the air as she contemplated the questions she knew Maggie must have.

It was into this oppressive atmosphere that Richard Granger arrived. His greeting was swallowed up by the room as he looked at the inhabitants, unsure what exactly he had walked in upon.

"Take a seat, Richard. Tea?" Lily called, offering the pot.

"Thank you," he replied, sitting between his wife and daughter. He noted the odd look his wife was directing at Harry. A boy he had almost come to think of as an adopted son with how frequently he saw him. "What is going on?"

Lily let out a huff of air as she settled once more. "Hermione, can you pick that up and do something for me?"

Hermione eyed the wand cautiously. Uncertainty plagued her after the last time she'd held it. Reaching out she picked it up as Harry watched her closely smiling softly in encouragement.

"Good. Now hold it up and I want you to say  _Lumos_  while thinking of a light at the tip."

Hermione looked at the redhead like she was crazy, but when she caught Harry's growing smile she steeled herself and did as asked. The Grangers all gasped as a soft blue glow began to spread from the tip of the wand and Hermione dropped it in shock once more.

"I knew it," Harry exclaimed, "it was you that did it, not me."

As he hugged Hermione tightly once more, the three adults looked at him with odd expressions.

Catching their looks he elaborated, "Peters. I knew I didn't feel my magic doing anything. Hermione was between us when he went flying. You did it," His eyes turned back to his friend as his voice dropped to a whisper, "to protect me."

"Magic? Look, what is going on here?" Richard said, his voice rising higher and louder than normal.

"Your daughter, Mr Granger, is magical. I.e. she is a witch, just like me."

Lily waved her wand and the entire tea set lifted from the table and began circling slow laps.

"And I am a wizard," Harry added, "just like my dads and uncle. In fact, in a couple of years, I will go to school to learn how to do it all properly. And now you can come too."

He squeezed Hermione's hand with a broad grin spread wide across his face. At the mention of schooling, Hermione brightened considerably from the shock she had been in since dropping the wand.

"Wait, there is a school for magic?"

Lily laughed at the change in the girl. "Several actually, but Hogwarts is the best one here in Britain."

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'm sure you'll get in. And if you don't I'll not go there either. We'll both go wherever you choose to go."

Hermione's mind was spinning. Here was the answer to all the odd things that had occurred around her growing up. Moments of unexplained happenings that were a large part of why she buried herself in books at a young age, attempting to find the answer to the oddities. And the few children who had seen the weird things happen around her had kept quiet about them but had shunned her nonetheless. Magic had so far resulted in her being a lonely bookworm, at least until Harry showed up.

Looking at the boy she found herself afraid. What if when they got to this new school he found someone better to be friends with. What if he didn't need her anymore. Would she be shunned by these new children just as she had the original bunch? Harry's arms slipping around her waist distracted her from her dark train of thought.

"Never happen, Mione. You and me will be best friends for life, I promise." Harry whispered in her ear, so low that none of the parents heard it, but it brought a smile back to her face.

"Alright, so clearly," Richard indicated the still floating tea set, "magic is real. And there is some school for it. But, what is it, exactly?"

Lily looked puzzled as she sought a way to explain it. "Magic is…"

"Magic!" Harry piped in, grinning.

"Good an explanation as any really. No one really knows what it is or why only certain people can use it. Normally it is passed down from parents, like with Harry and James. Both their parents are both magical. But sometimes, like with me and young Hermione here, it just happens. There is a department at the Ministry that deals with the deeper secrets of magic, but I doubt even they have figured it all out yet."

"Ok, but while all the secrecy. You said Harry has been keeping this secret. Why?" Hermione asked.

"Unfortunately, that is the law. There is one, called the Statute of Secrecy. It says very clearly who is and is not allowed to know about the existence of magic. It was written and passed in the late 1600's and we've been bound by it ever since."

"It says that only those who are immediate family of someone who is magical or have detailed prior knowledge due to position can know. That's why I couldn't tell you, Hermione. I would have broken the law, and they would have punished both me and you."

The girl in his arms nodded slowly, taking all the information in. Processing was still happening though.

"In fact, now, I don't have to keep anything secret from you, except your birthday present."

Grabbing his wand, Harry jumped up and taking Hermione by the hand he led her from the room. The pair shot down the hallway until they reached the one room in the house that was off limits.

" _Alohomora_."

Harry tapped the door handle with his wand and a loud click echoed through the quiet hallway as the door swung inward. Harry dragged Hermione into the room and she was about to protest being brought into a room of dangerous items but gasped as she saw the inside.

Along the walls were shelves, some lined with books with odd titles, while others held items that simply couldn't exist. Some of them were hovering on their own, while others sparkled and emitted odd noises. Evidence of magic stared at her from every direction, and she now understood why this room had been off limits.

Harry released her hand and dashed into the corner of the room, grabbing his favourite magical item. He spun around and held it out to Hermione as she looked at him like he was mocking her.

"Really?" She queried, looking at him with disbelief.

"Really. Want to try it out?"

"Harry James Potter, you'll do nothing of the sort." His mother cautioned from the doorway. The Grangers stood beside her scanning the room with looks akin to their daughters at all the impossible things that were within.

"But mum…"

"No! You're not flying that thing around the house. You can wait for your father to get back and he can take you out somewhere safe and open if you want to teach Hermione how to ride that infernal thing."

Harry pouted but leaned his broom back against the wall in the corner. He instead grabbed his wizard's chess set and several other magical games, tucking them into a bag that seemed to be far too small to hold them all.

Entwining hands with Hermione, gently this time, he gestured to the doorway. "Come on, Hermione. We'll go to the tent and I'll show you how these ones work."

The children quickly shuffled past the adults for what felt to Lily like the millionth time that day. She sighed as they disappeared out the back door and into the tent. Harry would handle telling Hermione, she realized. There was no force on this earth capable of preventing that now. So, she shut the door, this time not bothering to lock it and led the stunned Grangers back into the kitchen.

A quick tap on the tea set as it rested once more on the table and steam once more began to billow from the spout.

"I'm sure you both have a lot of questions."


	5. Remember, remember, the 1st of September

Richard Granger was confused.

He'd travelled the world a lot after graduating school. Toured the many and varied sites of ancient civilizations and the wondrous structures they'd left behind. Seen countries in strife in his handful years as a medic in the army. Visited little-known tribes and watched as they performed miracles not thought possible by modern science. And yet, standing here, he was confused.

How could an entire platform have been hiding here in King's Cross station for years and no-one had noticed? How did the train get out? At what point did it cross back into the real world?

The scarlet steam engine puffing loudly over the cacophony of children and families running to and fro, leaving an oddly pleasant smell as the clouds of steam settled over the crowded platform, made for quite a sight upon entering through the odd portal.

Lily and James had explained it to him before they even left home but seeing and doing was something else when someone told you to run through a solid brick pillar. Especially when he'd have not made it through if his daughter had let go of his hand at any point.

And now that same hand was trying to tug him forwards, urging him toward the large locomotive.

Hermione had always been voracious in her desire to learn and read but finding out there was this whole new world she was part of sent her off the deep end.

She had not emerged from the tent she was camped in with Harry for hours. Devouring every morsel of information the boy could provide. And provide he did. None of the parents had realized just how profoundly keeping things from Hermione had been affecting him until the few days after the incident. He had a spring in his step and a smile on his face that nothing could shift.

While Richard was still trying to figure out how a man could transform back and forth into a dog, she was dragging him to some diagonal alley or some such to buy a wand. Richard had laughed at the face the old man had made when Lily had forced him to make a second secrecy pledge, but his little girl had her wand. And the look on her face made every moment of trouble and confusion worth it.

Sirius and James had both been banned from the children's lessons on control after the second class. Richard strongly suspected the pair were back to their rumoured old ways of pranking he had been informed were their favourite pastimes while at school. So, the training had been left to Lily and their other friend Remus.

And that had been even more of a shock. The man teaching his daughter to control her magic was a real-life werewolf. Richard had damn near flipped his lid on hearing his daughter had been intentionally placed around a dangerous beast until young Harry had taken him to task and clued him up on just how great, and perfectly safe, his Uncle Remus was. Turns out Harry had figured Remus' condition all on his own, much to the shock and pride of his parents, and determined it was no big deal. He was proud of the man he had claimed as his Uncle.

And the boy was fierce in the defence of his family. Even from other members of that family as he informed Richard he considered all three of the Grangers now. Any doubts about the young lad's suitability as a friend to his little princess went out the window that day. He'd never felt so completely chastised by anyone but Maggie.

While before it had been commonplace for Hermione to spend her afternoons at the Potters, it was now near impossible to separate the pair. Harry happily shared every tidbit and facet of the world he knew to his friend as the Grangers were slowly brought up to speed by the adults.

Many a tea party was held, and they now seemed to spend more time with the family than at their own home.

"C'mon, daddy. We need to clear the portal, or we'll get run over by the next people coming through."

His daughter dragged him across the platform to where he could see the shocking red and messy black hair of his friends. The closeness of the families these past few years had turned them from his daughters' friends' parents to close friends of his very own.

Though the spring day where Harry had finally convinced his mother to relent had maybe something to do with that.

Richard Granger prided himself on being brave and even-tempered and while not stubborn, he rarely needed help with anything. So, the day that Harry Potter had goaded him onto a broom behind him in the Welsh countryside was one he would never forget.

Images of classic art and literature swirling through his mind as he mounted behind the boy played at odds with the broad grin on James Potters face as he watched the Richard grasp the handle. Months of dealing with the pranking nature of Sirius and James made him wary of anything that brought a smile to the men's faces, but never in a million years would it have prepared him for the insane speed and maneuvers Harry would pull on a broomstick.

He knew now the boy's reason was to throw him so completely off his game that he would be unable to protest his little girl being shot through the air on a little twig with a boy. But the adrenaline rush and the colossal head spin had him on the ground through the entire event, even as her squeals of terror and delight rang in his ears.

But the elder Granger had been hooked. He'd never gone back up with Harry, but James and Sirius would take him out regularly when the children played on the infernal things. Few things can stop a father's heart quicker than his daughter plummeting through the air like a stone, no matter how many times you tell him that she's on a good solid broom and would be fine.

"Alright there, Granger?" James asked as they approached, and his girl released his hand for Harry's. "You look a bit overwhelmed."

"Nothing a wee drink at the pub won't settle, Potter." He retorted grabbing Hermione's trunk from the trolley Harry had navigated through the portal and helping James load it onto the train.

The girl had loaded the blasted contraption with so many books it would punch a bigger hole in the Titanic than the blasted ice cube had. Yet somehow it weighed no more than a few kilograms. He was starting to really understand Harry's catchphrase. I love magic.

"Sure, you've got everything in there, pumpkin? Feels awful light. You might have forgotten a book or two?" The man teased.

The look on Hermione's face earned him a scowl from Harry and a slap on the back of the head from his wife as she stepped up next to him.

"Worry not, darling. If you forgot anything I'll send it up with Lily on the weekend." Maggie cooed, gently smoothing her daughter's wild hair and now jangled nerves.

As excited as she was to be officially learning magic at the premier school on the islands, Hermione was still a little eleven-year-old girl about to be away from her parents for the first time in her young life. They would not be there in a few weeks to celebrate her birthday for the first time ever in her life.

Maggie wrapped the trembling girl in her arms noticing she still did not release her own grip on Harry as her small hands wrapped about her mother. Richard was both buoyed and bothered by the near constant contact the pair shared. He swore the boy got more hugs from his daughter than he did these days.

"I'll be fine, mum. I've got Harry with me. And he says Hedwig will be happy to bring you any letters I write." Hermione sniffed, releasing her mother as she stepped up onto the train with Harry.

Richard stepped up to the pair giving his girl a swift tight hug before beckoning Harry forward just enough so Hermione wouldn't hear.

"You take care of my girl, Harry."

Harry stared him straight in the eyes and nodded firmly. He nodded in return and stepped back to join Maggie as Lily and James hugged the pair and ruffled Harry's already unruly hair.

"Write often, and in great detail. I want to know everything." Lily said joining the Grangers a few steps back.

Harry and Hermione just smiled broadly as they stepped up into the carriage, clearing the way for other children to board before turning the corner and disappearing from view.

"Did we have to get them here so early?" Maggie called trying to see the pair through the windows. "I miss them both already. It's barely even ten o'clock."

Lily smiled at her fellow mother. "Trust me, you don't want to be on this platform for the next forty minutes. It's going to get hectic. But I know what you mean."

James slapped Richard on the back and turned him away from the train, leading them through the swirling crowd for the portal. "First one is on me, old boy. You still need to try another Firewhiskey."

Richard shook his head firmly. James had talked him into trying that over lunch when they'd last gone to Diagon Alley for the last of their school supplies. His mouth still felt off. Nothing had tasted right all week.

"Not a chance, old chum." Richard retorted, slapping the other man on the back just as hard. "A beer'll do me nicely today."

Neither man noticed the women shaking their heads behind them as they approached the exit, glancing back one last time at the train as they foursome stepped through, back into the mundanity of normal life.

ϟ

Hermione was vibrating with excitement and fear as she followed Harry down the tight corridor looking for an unoccupied compartment. Or at least one with people closer to their own ages. She'd been barely able to sleep last night for all the excitement.

She fully acknowledged she was a bit of a teacher's pet, though despite being every bit as studious as herself, Harry had somewhat toned down that side of her through their muggle schooling. And now she was off to a whole different kind of school. While their parents would send them packets throughout the year, so they could complete their muggle classes via correspondence, Hermione was eagerly looking forward to proper tutelage in magic.

Lily had focused on teaching them to control their magic. Keeping their cool when emotions were high, which had helped prevent any more accidental outbursts at school. But she only taught them a very small number of actual spells.

"How about this one? He looks nice?" Harry asked, nudging his shoulder at the compartment to their left.

Hermione looked inside to see a young boy, roughly their own age. He was a bit on the chubby side, but she assumed most of their class would be. They were only 11 after all. The toad in his lap was struggling fiercely as though trying to get away, though the boy appeared to be nothing but nice toward the amphibian.

"Sure." She smiled, pulling open the door. "Hello, mind if we join?"

The dark blonde haired boy jumped as though he had been miles away. He turned and looked at the pair, his deep hazel eyes observing them as if judging them before he gently nodded.

Hermione perched by the window, opposite the young boy as he turned to look back out the window. There was a melancholy look in his eyes as they swept over the families hugging and laughing as they passed by. She noticed Harry look carefully at the boy's forehead, though he was clearly trying to be subtle about it.

A confused look spread over her own visage as she caught his eye. He shook his head ever so slightly as he sat beside her, perching Hedwig's cage on the seat on his other side and smiling up at the other occupant.

"Harry Potter." He said extending his hand to the other boy, drawing his attention away from the view.

He simply stared at Harry's hand for a few moments, as though perplexed by the gesture. His eyes flickered up at them, moving back and forth a few times before he took the offered hand and shook it meekly.

"Neville Longb…" his voice trailed off as he released Harry's hand.

"Right pleasure to meet you, Neville." Harry chirped, a wide smile on his face. "This is my best friend, Hermione Granger."

Harry indicated in her direction with both hands, his grin broadening as though he were introducing someone famous. Neville looked at her for a moment before offering his own hand to her. Smiling brightly Hermione took it and shook firmly, startling the boy as he quickly released her hand and brought both back to the toad in his lap.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione." His voice barely audible above the students making a commotion in the corridor and on the platform.

"Looking forward to school, Nev?" Harry asked, snuggling a bit closer to Hermione as he popped the lock on Hedwig's cage and let the bird hop out onto the opposite seat beside Neville.

He eyed the bird as she locked gaze with him, the owl appearing to look deep into the boy's soul. Several long minutes past and Neville's grip on the toad tightened several times, causing him to croak aloud each time. After what had to have been at least ten minutes, Hedwig nodding, finding him acceptable company.

"I guess so," he mumbled again, startling Hermione after the odd display she'd just witnessed.

Hedwig had been very particular about the company she kept. Sirius had taken many a nasty nip from the bird whenever he tried something sinister in her presence. Hermione loved her even more for her discerning taste.

"Ok, let's get it out of the way then. I know, Neville. And to be honest, I don't care. About the rumours that is."

For the first time, there was a fire in the boys' eyes as he turned to stare at Harry.

"My mum, Lily, she told me all about it. Not the books and the lies. The truth. I'm sorry about what happened. But I would like to be friends and ignore all that fame stuff if you do."

Hermione was beyond puzzled now. Harry had spent the last few years sharing everything he knew about the magical world. He'd taught her about the culture, the laws, the money, the sports, and the oddities. They'd spent hours debating and talking about it till the wee hours of the morning and falling asleep on the couch, before waking up in their beds, clearly moved by their parents. But never in their talks had he mentioned this Neville before.

Neville looked torn, his eyes flickering back to the platform out the window occasionally as he sized Harry up.

"You mean it?"

"Course I do. I can't know what it was like for you. But I can…"

Harry broke off as a racket drew all their attention to the door as a boy with shocking red hair, even more orange than Lily's was trying to open the door while stuffing half a sandwich into his mouth. A slightly taller pair of redheads standing behind and to either side of him watched, clearly laughing aloud as the younger boy struggled with the latch.

Harry nodded at Hedwig and then the cage before standing up and releasing the latch, watching the boy collapse in the doorway, and Hedwig indignantly hooted as she leapt across the gap between the seats and back into her cage.

The redheads quickly filed in with the younger boy settling by Neville and the older pair bracketing the door.

"Alright, Neville." The younger boy called, mouth still half full of sandwich as he plonked roughly on the seat.

Neville nodded before looking back away out the window. The other boy eyed Harry and Hermione, chomping forcefully on his food as he took them in.

The elder boys leaned over Hedwig's cage, hands extended to both Harry and Hermione.

"Greetings. Fred," The left spoke.

"and George," chimed the right.

"Weasley." They finished together.

Hermione was taken aback at the odd way they spoke almost as one, barely a breath between the words, but still reached for their hands anyway. They chose to shake both her hands at once before moving back slightly and grasping both of Harry's.

"That nosy trash,"

"compactor is our,"

"youngest brother, Ron."

"I'm Harry. Potter. And this is Hermione Granger."

Harry nudged her side with his own as what she assumed were twins sat back against the seats.

"Why you already in your uniform?" Ron squirted out, barely understandable, and followed by bits of corned beef.

Hermione was disgusted at the food flying across the cabin as the boy spoke.

"Seemed more efficient than changing on the train." Harry offered as he dusted the small bits of meat from his robes.

"And who might,"

"this beauty be?"

Fred stuck his finger into the cage holding Hedwig as she glared him down. The boy merely smiled widely at the owl, waiting for her judgement. Finally, she gave him a light nip and settled down, closing her eyes.

"That's Hedwig. Remus bought her for my birthday, so we could keep in touch without having to use Midas."

The twins just nodded and leant in towards one another and began whispering softly enough that the ambient noise covered it nicely.

"Shame they won't let us try out this year, eh Neville." Ron offered the shy boy curled in the corner. "Don't know what they're missing out on."

Ron puffed out his chest at that, clearly trying to impress some level of skill for an unknown event on Hermione and Harry and drawing an unrepentant snort from his elder brothers.

"Yeah, I guess." Neville squeaked, not looking around.

Not successful in his attempts to engage Neville in conversation, Ron turned back to look at Harry and Hermione. There was an odd look in his eyes as he watched them. Hermione caught Harry's eye drawing it without obvious movement as they had been doing for years when they needed the others attention.

A small flick of her eyes and the question was asked. Ron was clueless as he stared at the pair, still chomping away at his meal. A minute inclination of Harry's head was all the response she needed. He was in agreement.

"Well, looks like you all want to catch up. Don't mind us." She supplied as they both stood as one, drawing an appreciative nod from the twins as they broke apart and made room for the pair to depart.

"Your delightful,"

"presence will be,"

"sorely missed, my friends."

"Thanks," Harry replied as he grasped her hand and Hedwig's cage and with a soft nod to Neville who had turned to watch them, he led Hermione once more from the cabin and out of the oppressive glare of Ron Weasley.

The pair continued down the tight corridor until they found a cabin half full of girls around their own age. All of them were also in their full uniform, and none had the markings they'd seen on the older students indicating house. A quick eyebrow raise from Harry was all the invitation Hermione needed as she nodded and opened the new compartment.

"Apologies for interrupting, do you mind?" She said indicating herself and Harry and the empty seats near the doorway.

"Not at all," a young Indian girl supplied from beside someone Hermione assumed was also a twin.

Hermione felt a pang of jealousy at the girls. She'd always wanted a sibling to grow up with. And while the feeling had diminished greatly since Harry had entered her life, she still felt the desire to be a big sister to someone. Smiling despite herself, she sat quickly next to the girl with the strawberry blonde hair, leaving space for Harry to sit beside her. Knowingly protecting him from the horrors of being seated next to an unfamiliar girl at his age.

Harry gave her a look of derision as he sat beside her, clearly responding to the smirk she gave as she took her seat, and he settled Hedwig opposite himself as he slid the door closed.

"Oh my," one of the girls squealed, "she is gorgeous."

Harry nodded, and Hedwig puffed up noticeably, though she did not open her eyes as every other eye in the cabin came to rest on her impressive visage. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the behaviour of his friend. She was his princess, demanding and clever. An almost purr like bark left her as she turned, again without opening her eyes, to better show off her snow-white plumage to the fascinated girls.

"Hedwig sure is one of a kind." Hermione chimed as the other girls all leant over to get a better look at the prim and proper owl.

"Bit of a diva sometimes, though." Harry supplied.

Hedwig's eyes shot open and locked on his face, a baleful stare as a sharp bark shot through the cabin. Harry smiled at the bird as she eyed him harshly.

"Truth hurts my friend."

Hermione laughed, and the other girls all echoed the sound making for a much friendlier environment than the one they had departed.

As the train whistled loudly and began moving forward, the girls all introduced themselves and Hedwig settled herself into her cage once more for the long journey.

ϟ

Harry knew that the moment Sirius found out he'd spent the entire trip to Hogsmeade in a compartment full of girls, he'd cop the motherload of teasing from the mangy mutt. But right now, he couldn't care less. Never had he felt so at home amongst children of his own age besides with Hermione.

The Indian Patil twins were as different as night and day when compared to the Weasley twins they had met earlier, and Harry had a distinct feeling he would tend to get along better with Padma than Parvati, though both were extremely nice.

Like himself and Hermione, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott had been best of friends for years and were incredibly excited to be starting at Hogwarts together. The redhead and the blonde were both immensely bubbly and Harry couldn't remember having laughed so much in years, and that was saying something with the Marauders running about his house every day.

The other girl in the compartment was as different from the others as Harry thought it was possible to be. While Daphne Greengrass was still vivacious and cheery, her eyes of almost glacial blue held a good few secrets behind them. She analysed every word she and the others said, Harry could see the process behind her eyes, but her laughter filled the cabin as much as any of the others.

Reaching over Harry took Hermione's hand in his own and gave it an almost non-existent squeeze and without even looking she knew he was thanking her for the decision to leave the previous cabin for this one. He highly doubted, even with the Weasley twins, who he was sure would be a riot once he got to know them, that he'd have had so much fun on the trip otherwise.

"So, you both grew up in the muggle world, right?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, around the corner from one another since I was fifteen months old. Why?"

"So, you've never played exploding snap before then?" Hannah queried, a small smirk to her friend.

Harry noticed Hermione's miniscule lip curl as she understood the challenge. They thought being raised in the muggle world that they wouldn't know the complexities of the game. Thanks to Harry's desire to share every little part of the magical world with her, however, the pair had played near every magical game known to wizardkind many times over. Usually dealing punishing defeats to the Marauders in the process on game night.

"Is that hard?" Hermione asked as Hannah pulled a stack of cards from her knapsack.

"You're gonna love it." Susan chimed as she extended the folded wooden sideboard outward from the window.

Several loud and messy hands of the game later most everyone in the cabin was covered in a fine layer of soot, except Harry, Hermione and Daphne.

"Did you just hustle us?" Padma asked, looking at the near pristine trio at the far end of the compartment.

"I never said I'd not played before," Hermione smirked as the door opened once more.

A jolly looking older lady stood there with a trolley stacked with sweets and drinks.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

Harry shot up disturbing both Hermione and Hedwig with his violent movement. "I'll have some of everything. Any requests?" he called back to the cabin.

Several minutes later the group were laughing and chattering around an array of sweet packets and drinks. Harry wondered if every day at Hogwarts would be as much fun as this had been.

As he tried to feed the end of a sugar quill to Hedwig, the door opened again, and the compartment became deathly quiet. Looking up Harry saw all the girls looking with a wistful look at the doorway. Swinging his eyes around, he saw Neville standing in the opening, a frustrated look on his face.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" He grumbled, voice only slightly higher than it had been in the other compartment. "He got away from me again."

Harry smiled at the boy. "Not in here, but I'll gladly help you look if you like?"

"We could find a prefect, too. Maybe they have a spell that can help locate him?" Hermione added, standing beside Harry.

The other girls in the compartment seemed frozen at the appearance of Neville and Harry mentally shook his head at their behaviour. He really liked all of them and was glad he had become friends, but he could clearly see the look in their eyes. The look that shouted fame.

"C'mon, Nev. Let's track down your wayward pal." He clapped his hand on the chubby boy's back and steered him from the opening.

After Hermione followed him out and closed the door, Harry allowed Neville to lead the direction, not seeing which way the boy had been travelling before opening their door.

"You must get so tired of that. I'm sorry, Nev."

"You get used to it." He squeaked.

"Shouldn't have to, mate."

Hermione caught his eye as they turned the corner, heading for the next carriage and he could clearly see the burning questions in her eyes. He thanked her quietly for keeping them there rather than blurting them at the nervous boy beside him. He never realized he had kept one of the biggest things he knew about magic secret from her.

His mother had told him all about the Longbottoms when he was four. A horrid newspaper article had gotten the adults talking about it, not realizing Harry was listening in, and he had been his usual inquisitive self. Lily had made sure he knew the truth about what had happened to poor Neville and his parents.

And she had stressed that it was Neville's secret to keep and that he shouldn't reveal it to anyone. Somehow, he had kept to that, even from the person he had no other secrets from. A small apologetic curling of the edge of his mouth as he grimaced back at her silenced all her questions. He'd tell her later, and that would be enough for now.

"What's his name, Nev?"

"Trevor." The boy supplied as they approached the prefect's cabin. "He's…" the boy trailed off.

"Say no more," Harry called, stepping over to the large compartment that was now empty of all but the Head Boy and Girl. "Sometimes things are just important."

Neville smiled softly back at him as he opened the door and stepped inside.

ϟ

The moment the door closed behind Harry again, there were voices coming from every corner of the cabin.

"You know him?"

"What's he like?"

"Is he really…"

"Stop!" Harry nearly shouted, raising his hand as Hermione took her former seat and the girls all stared at his raised hand.

"I'm shocked at you all. You realize what it means to him. That cruel name that people call him?"

All the girls looked up at him flabbergasted. He could see that none of them had contemplated it before.

"You call him the Boy-Who-Lived, I guarantee what he hears every time is a reminder his parents aren't there. How can you do that to him?"

"But all those things he did?" Hannah called, looking defiant.

"Neville Longbottom is an eleven-year-old boy about to start his first year at Hogwarts. Exactly what magic do you think he's been throwing about the last ten years. I am asking you, all of you, as my friends, not to mention it to him unless he brings it up first. I can't imagine how hard it must be on him. If I knew who wrote those god-awful books, I'd throw them in Azkaban for what they've done to him."

The girls all looked ashamed and thoughtful as what he was saying sunk in. Sure, there were all kinds of books about the Boy-Who-Lived, slaying dragons and rescuing damsels. Even the textbooks had clearly stated how Neville had ended the last war by slaying the monster that was terrorizing Britain.

"As for knowing him, no I don't. Not really. Met him for the first time this morning in another compartment. But it became, a little crowded, so we shifted here."

The girls now looked at him incredulously. "You left the compartment?" Susan asked in shock.

Harry glared at her until she looked suitably chastised. "Trust me. He doesn't want your adulation. If you want to be his friend, go for it. But keep in mind what your praise and stares will really mean to him."

The cabin resumed its thoughtful silence as the girls considered Harry's words.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Daphne stated, breaking the atmosphere once more.

"Yeah, I think we need to take a walk too." The Patil twins called, following the blonde girl through the door.

"Same here." Hannah rushed out, dragging Susan behind as the door clicked closed once more.

Silence reigned for but a moment as Harry stood by the now closed door.

"Spill, now." Hermione's words were almost drowned out by the click-clack of the train wheels on the rails. They weren't forceful. Not even a demand, just a request. One he knew he would grant.

Harry took a deep breath and picking up Hedwig's cage he shuffled to the window, letting her free and settling the cage open on the racks above the seats so she could return when she chose. Hermione shuffled over beside him and gripped his hand tightly, not demanding anything, just providing comfort as he sorted his thoughts.

"Neville Longbottom is the only son of ex-Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom. They were both quite friendly with my parents. Even worked together with my Dads. During the last blood war, they were targeted by Voldemort."

Hermione had read that name only once before, and it was in one of Harry's parent's journals. No other book she'd found ever actually used the name, instead referring to him as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, even occasionally the Dark Lord. Never had she heard the name spoken aloud before.

"So, they went into hiding. Mum and Sirius even helped to cast the protections on their home, testing many of them on our old place in Godric's Hollow too. But they weren't enough. Mum felt it. The night he attacked. Halloween, 1981. The night I turned fifteen months old, she felt the protections go down and her and my dad grabbed me and ran."

Harry gave another heavy breath as he ran his free hand nervously through his hair, a habit of his that Hermione found both endearing and annoying.

"Voldemort, along with four Death Eaters, Bellatrix, Rabastan and Rudolphus Lestrange and the Longbottoms Secret Keeper, Bartemius Crouch Junior, attacked them at home. Dad read the after-action report. It looks like Frank tried to hold off the Death Eaters, while Alice was lucky enough to already be in the process of putting Neville to bed. While Frank put up a valiant effort, he was taken down.

"Official reports say they were both tortured to insanity by the Death Eaters. They're both now in St Mungo's long-term ward. Alice Longbottom was,  _is_ , my godmother. I've visited a few times, always made sure it was when Neville wasn't there. And dad always made me use his cloak. I've seen pictures of them from before. They were bright and vivacious. Happy. They look like shells now. Alice's beautiful blonde hair has gone almost completely white, and Frank. He barely even reacts to anyone near him."

Hermione's arms wrapped around Harry as he lost himself in a moment of despair. She'd never seen him so upset before.

"He's famous in our world because of the other thing that happened. While the Death Eaters tortured his parents, Voldemort went upstairs, stood over Neville's crib and tried to kill him. The Killing Curse. Unblockable. Unforgivable. Leaves no mark and always kills. Except for that night. Left Neville with a scar on his upper right forehead. He's got it hidden behind makeup today, I could just see the edge of it where he's wiped his hand over it.

"Voldemort cast that abomination on Neville and the whole house practically exploded. I snuck dads' files once and saw the pictures of the damage. The house was destroyed. I know they don't live there anymore, too much damage to repair. He moved back to his Grandmother's place, Longbottom Manor. In the rubble that was left the Aurors found Voldemort, dead and broken. His wand was laying on top of his tattered robes, and his face… I had nightmares for months afterwards."

Hermione tightened her grip on the boy. His eyes were fixed on the opposite seat his mind miles away and years ago.

"His wand hangs in the office of the Head of the DMLE now. Susan's aunt. Amelia Bones. She was there that night. Which is one of the reasons I was so disappointed in Susan. He survived the unsurvivable, so the world calls him the Boy-Who-Lived. But he must live knowing, while he can walk over and hug his mother and father, they don't know who he is. Everyone in our world knows and recognises him, except for the two people he most wishes could.

He finally lifted his eyes and looked deep into her own.

"Can you imagine it?"

Within she saw a tortured soul. Harry had clearly given it a great deal of thought. His parents had confided the truth in him at such a young age that most wouldn't even remember. But not only did he recall, he had vividly imagined himself in that position. And the very thought haunted him to this day.

"No," Hermione whispered, "I can't."

She would never be able to picture a world without her parents loving her. Tucking her into bed with a kiss. Reading her a bedtime story she was still a little too young to read for herself. But Harry could. And it broke him to know he couldn't help the boy who had to live it day in day out.

The compartment door opened softly, and Susan tentatively stepped inside, looking at the pair encircled together at the far end of the bench, being watched over closely by his owl. Hedwig stared at her, judging her intentions as she watched the delicate moment she was interrupting.

"Sorry, do you need a minute?" She asked, not daring to step further inside.

"No," Harry's crackly voice came from the bundle of arms, "I need a rematch."

And just like that, the spell over the compartment was broken. The oppressive atmosphere gone as Hermione leant back away from Harry and he began setting up the small wooden table once more.

As the other girls slowly filtered back in and took up the new seats forced by the changed seating arrangements, Harry guided Hermione's eyes back to his own. She could see the question in his eyes and just nodded. She knew why he had kept this secret from her. It wasn't his secret to tell, but now that he had officially met Neville, he knew he couldn't keep it from her any longer, not with how deeply the knowledge affected himself.

She smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before turning to Susan and grabbing for the deck of cards.


	6. What Sort of School

Harry could barely contain his excitement as the train chugged to a stop. He had spent the last half hour of the journey staring out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of the castle that would be his home for the next several months. Even before the Incident, he had been looking forward to the day he would step into Hogwarts and learn in the hallowed halls where his parents and their friends had before him.

Of course, Sirius had explained his legacy as well, extracting promises and almost a magical oath to carry on the pranking ways of the Marauders. When Lily had caught him attempting to coerce the oath she had erupted. Harry was well used to seeing his mother yelling at his surrogate father so had merely shrugged and left the room. Hermione had stayed behind to watch the rollicking with a glint in her eyes. She still hadn't completely warmed to the shaggy Marauder after their first magical introduction.

As the locomotive finally came to rest, voices filled the tight corridor as the eager students spilled from their compartments and made for the exits at either end of the carriage. Harry still stretched and twisted his body, standing on the bench seat trying to see the castle past the thick trees beyond the platform, now filling with the steam from the engine settling in the dark night air.

"Harry, give up. You know you can't see it from here." Hermione called, following the other girls from the compartment.

Sighing in defeat, Harry turned from the glass and gathered his small carry bag. He knew that his trunk and Hedwig's cage would be moved to his dorm during the feast.

Glancing at the majestic white sentinel as she stood perched on the metal rack above his seat, he smiled widely. She had not moved from her vigil once the other girls had returned, keeping an eye over her keeper. Harry had to suppress a chuckle as he wondered, not for the first time, who was whose pet in their relationship.

He reached back up and opened the wide corner window looking at his diminutive friend. "Off you go girl. No need for you to wait for me."

She barked at him once before launching through the gap and soaring out into the night. Harry envied her the chance to see his new school from above. He would not get such a chance for several days, if not more.

"Harry!" Hermione's impatient voice echoed back to the compartment.

Smiling again, the boy followed the sound and quickly caught up to the others at the bottleneck that was the exit.

As they spilled out of the carriage at long last on to the flagstones of the platform, he once more caught a glimpse of the shock of red hair of the Weasley boy only a few metres away. He had turned his glare on Harry once more as he passed with Neville. Harry just shook his head and followed the girls as they trudged along with the swell of the crowd.

"First years!" Came a booming voice with a thick accent from the far end of the platform. "This way!"

Harry could see a dense mop of thick curled black hair next to a large glowing lamp on a tall pole. He realized the ability to see said hair from this distance made the one it belonged to quite tall. As the small group of eleven-year-olds gathered at the feet of the large man, the remainder of the students surged through the nearby gateway and to a long row of carriages that appeared to be pulled by nothing.

The giant of a man smiled warmly at the youngsters as they huddled together, waiting for the last stragglers to join their group. Harry shivered slightly as a cool breeze flicked across the open area and he felt a hip nudge his own. Looking aside he noticed Hermione smiling at him, looking every bit as excited as he felt himself. She was practically shaking with it and he could see it glowing in her warm brown eyes as well. Her equally warm hand grasped his own and he squeezed it as he met her smile with his own.

"Everybody here?" The giant asked as the children waited before him. "Alright then, follow me."

The first-years all followed, most murmuring in expectation as the man led them from the platform via another exit. Harry heard several of his classmates wondering where they were being led, and why it was different from the older students.

Soon they were walking down a steep and not very well-kept pathway. There were large rocks strewn throughout the path and the small children seemed to be having a great deal of difficulty keeping both their feet and the large guide's pace. A few even fell and had to be helped back up by the others.

Harry was grateful for the firm grip his oldest friend had on him as they helped to keep the other upright whenever one or the other stumbled. Harry was about to question the purpose of their odd passage when the enormous man came to a stop and he saw through the other bodies that they had arrived at a shore of some kind with a flotilla of small wooden boats assembled along a wide dock, each in their own berth.

"Everyone still with us?" The man asked, beady eyes sweeping over the students once more.

Harry barely kept himself from mumbling a retort about perhaps checking their progress before reaching the destination, but a squeeze of his hand kept it in check. Instead, he released a small chuckle at the way Hermione knew his mind so well.

"Good. Four to a boat now, off you go."

The wee students surged forward and separated into groups, presumably similar to which they had travelled on the train. Harry allowed Hermione to determine their path and as he helped her settle into a boat that held Susan and Hannah he watched Daphne and a dark-skinned boy join Neville and Ron in the boat opposite their berth.

Catching Neville's wandering eye, and seeing him tightly clutching his wayward toad, he smiled at the boy and gave him a thumbs up, noticing Daphne eyeing him as he did. He turned back and saw the other girls in his boat gazing back at him with expectant looks, but merely shrugged in return.

"All aboard? And forward." The giant called, tapping his bright pink umbrella on the front of the boat he had all to himself as the flotilla moved as one from the dock.

Harry grinned broadly at the show of magic as the small boats set out across what he assumed was the large lake he knew to be spread beside the ancient castle. The small wooden craft weaved back and forth, never holding a set pattern. As they approached the edge of a heavily treed headland the booming voice, now somewhere behind him, called out once more.

"You should be getting your first view of Hogwarts any moment now."

Once more Harry took to searching the area to see the magical castle. And his breath caught as they rounded the bend and Hogwarts swam into view. He now understood the unusual method with which the first-years were brought to the castle. Not only would it take them longer, allowing the other students to be settled by the time they arrived for their sorting, it allowed them this view.

No-one could be unmoved by the sight of the glowing specks, shining against the surface of the water interspersed amongst the bright moonlight also echoing off the lake. And beyond the large boathouse at the lake's far edge, made of ancient stone and covered in dark green vegetation. The stairway beyond that hugged the spit of land the boathouse had been built upon as it rose up the steep incline leading to the school itself.

His parents had told him many stories of their time in those halls, but none had quite captured the sight before him now. It was every bit the fairy-tale castle his mother had described. The flickering of the lights in the many windows evidence of the candles and torches used to light its corridors. All which gave the castle a warm inviting glow, especially at its centre.

He could see shadows passing some of the windows, mostly in the large building that stubbornly hung above the cliff nearest the lake. He assumed it contained their destination, the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

Glancing to his side he took in the glowing look of fascination on his best friend's face. She looked even more amazed than he felt, and Harry figured it had to do with not growing up with stories of the magnificent castle before them. He saw her lips form the silent word,  _amazing_ , and he couldn't help but giggle, drawing her eye. She smiled, squeezing his hand again before returning to let her eyes devour their new abode.

Curiosity pulled Harry's own gaze from the majestic view as he heard the surface of the water disturbed by more than their small armada. Glancing out over the open water of the lake he noticed several large tentacles breaching its surface and heading in the direction of the boats. He remembered the stories his father had told him of the giant squid who called this lake home and of the games that they would play with it.

His reverie was broken as several students screamed as the thick flesh passed among the boats, causing some of them to waver and rock as the massive creature passed below them. Peering over the side of the boat, Harry could just make out the outline of the massive animal in the bright moonlight as it rolled and disappeared deeper into the waters.

"Relax you lot. He'll do you no harm."

As the students settled once more, the first of the small boats came to rest in its berth inside the boathouse and Harry stretched up in his boat to allow his fingers to brush through the low hanging ivy spanning the opening, drawing a giggle from his boat mates as the boat shifted before knocking loudly as it rested against the dock inside.

Passing the solitary leaf Harry had accidentally pulled free from the ivy to Hermione, he grinned as they departed the boats and followed the great man up the long winding stairway. As it was open to the air all the first-years were casting their gaze back and forth, trying in vain to take in all the majesty of the amazing castle as they approached. Harry noticed that most of the others from his train compartment had once again joined his three boatmates as they finally entered the castle through a small double-doored entryway that must have been left ajar for their entrance. As they gathered inside they were met by a stern looking woman in dark green robes and a classic witches' hat.

"The first-years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid." She replied as the large man stepped through the door behind her and she cast her gaze over those still shuffling forward at the back of the group.

"Welcome, to Hogwarts." She called, and a silence fell over the group at her gaze. All the children seemed to sense that she was not a woman to be trifled with. "In a moment, we shall step into the hall beyond, then into the Great Hall. Once there you will proceed to the front of the hall and we shall begin the Sorting ceremony."

Harry quivered with excitement and felt his hand being squeezed tightly once more. He had long known the process by which students were sorted and he had shared it with his friend during their many talks since her acceptance letter had arrived. Sirius had attempted to convince the girl that some heroic act was required, but a firm smack on the back of the head from Remus had put paid to that as Harry had hugged her tightly and begun to explain. Both had spent many nights speculating on what house they would like to join, before settling on the one in which all his minders had once resided.

"While in the school, your house will be like your family. Though I would hope you reach beyond its borders in your search for friends. Your house is important in that it decides when and with whom you shall sit your classes, and each house also competes each year for the House and Quidditch Cups."

Many young voices began to chatter at that news, and Harry himself felt a not unsubstantial desire to compete in the latter event, just as his father had. McGonagall's eyes locked on his own as he pondered this, and a tiny twitch of her lips was the only reaction allowed to slip her stern veneer. While he had never officially met the Professor due to their time in the Muggle world, Harry knew she was an avid fan of the sport, and his father had been one of her favoured students for his performance in the Cup and surprisingly her classes, while his mother had often contributed greatly to the other Cup in Gryffindor's favour, earning her own place in the Scottish witches heart.

"I trust you all to remember that your actions reflect upon your house, and Hogwarts as a whole, on those rare occurrences when we have guests. And while rule breaking and such actions will see you lose points for your house and likely put in detention, your achievements and successes shall see you earning them."

A soft ding echoed throughout the small room and Professor McGonagall steadied her shoulders and gripped the scroll in her hand tighter.

"They are ready for us. Form two lines and follow me."

Nerves began to pull at Harry as he found himself shuffling tighter against his friend as they passed into the wide entry hall of the school. A large pair of double doors were closed against the night air at the far side of the hall, but McGonagall led them to the opposing side, and the equally large, but open doors leading into the Great Hall from which emanated the sounds of many students catching up as they waited for dinner.

As they first-years entered many gasps were heard from their midst as they took in the enormous space. The four long house tables hugged on all side by the eager, chatting students who watched as they stumbled forward. The bright pale stonework of the walls and floors somehow pulsing with ancient magic as they passed. Hundreds of burning candles hovering high above their heads, casting a warm glow across the entire room. And above that the enchanted roof Hermione had explained to him as they read Hogwarts: A History in their lounge at home. The bright light of the stars and moon shining down from between the sparse clouds as they finally reached the head of the room.

Professor McGonagall indicated for them to spread back out in front of the space and they beheld their new teachers for the first time. They were all arrayed directly opposite the small children, behind their own long wooden table. Perhaps it was the small rise of the dais that their table laid upon or the fact that he was so small, but Harry felt a shudder of intimidation run through him at their looks.

He heard Neville beside him gasp a little as his hand went to his forehead. Harry followed the boys' gaze and noticed one of the other teachers he had heard a great deal about, though this time the stories varied much more in kind. Professor Snape looked down at the first-years, an inscrutable look on his face as his greasy hair hung low over his eyes and hooked nose.

Harry knew the man had once been good friends with his mother, and mortal enemy to the rest of his family. Now he would be the man teaching him to brew potions in class, and he hoped his mother's guidance would help keep the man from tarring him with his father's brush. Not that he felt any pull to or against the man, either way, he just hoped not to antagonise a font of knowledge that his mother assured him was a genius when it came to his class.

Professor McGonagall drew his attention once more as she set a tattered old hat upon a stool seated in front of the teacher's table and took a few steps back. Clasping her hands together she watched it with anticipation clearly awaiting the hat's moment in the sun. It did not disappoint as it belted out a merry tune while all in the hall were enraptured by its words.

As it finished, McGonagall stepped forward once more, clearing her throat and unrolled the parchment in her hands.

"Hannah Abbott."

Harry glanced past Hermione at the girl he had spent the ride to Hogwarts with and smiled at her. He did not envy her being called forth first. She smiled back, though from his experience with the girl he could tell it was not as broad as they had been on the train, and she edged forward heading for the stool as McGonagall approached her holding the hat in her other hand.

Placing it on the girls head she stepped back and every eye and ear in the hall was now fixed on Hannah. The tear above the brim of the hat seemed to move as it sat upon her head, so large it covered most of the way past the girl's eyes. Harry could see Hannah's lips moving as though she were conversing with the hat, when suddenly he was shocked as the hat exclaimed, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry clapped happily, releasing Hermione's hand for the first time since they had departed the train, as Hannah smiled and waved to their group while rushing over to the Hufflepuff table. From there the sorting moved apace, with each student moving forward as their name was called and quickly being sorted by the hat to their new house.

As the G's approached Harry felt a soft and slightly sweaty hand slip back into his own and he laid his head gently on Hermione's shoulder squeezing both her hand and her arm with his free hand. He knew she was nervous, but knew whatever house received her would be better for it. He just hoped that the hat would not do what neither of their parents had been able to do since the age of five.

"Hermione Granger."

Her hand tightened on his again as she hesitated. Harry whispered a soft encouragement in her ear before nudging her forward. She glanced at him and stepped up, only releasing his hand again once distance made it impossible to remain connected. She settled on the stool and Harry watched, anxious for his friend as the hat deliberated.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A huge breath of relief spewed forth from Harry's mouth as he realized he'd been holding his breath as he'd watched his friends' lips closely. He was not quite practised enough to lipread what she had been mumbling, but every moment had wound him tighter than a spring. She smiled the broadest grin he'd seen on her face in a long time as she hopped from the stool and hesitated a moment before rushing off to the Gryffindor table, settling beside young Lavender, sitting a little aside, taking up part of an extra space she was clearly now holding for him.

Harry barely noticed the other students now worry settling in despite himself. He still clapped whenever the name of one of his new friends came up, but he was now so preoccupied he barely noticed the rest. His fears came out as he wondered what he would do if the hat sent him to one of the other three houses. He had not been separated from Hermione but for sleep for the better part of the last six years. Their families even went on almost all their holidays together.

"Harry Potter."

Harry was so caught in his own thoughts that he had missed his name being called. It took Ron shoving him roughly in the shoulder to draw him from his own world.

"Oi," he hissed, "hurry up, some of us are starving."

Harry glanced at the boy before catching McGonagall's eye. He bashfully leapt onto the raised platform and walked as confidently as he could fake towards the stool. As he sat, he locked eyes with Hermione and saw her beaming at him, but familiarity with her face showed she felt every bit as nervous as he. His view was blocked once more as the hat slipped over his eyes and all he could see was its inner stitching.

_Well hello there, Mr Potter. It's been a while since I had your parents under me._

Harry said nothing in response as his mind whirled. He could almost feel the hat sifting through his mind as it searched for whatever requirements it sought to decide where he should go.

_Nothing to say, my boy? Your father could hardly shut up when I sorted him. And your mother was so like your young friend, so full of questions. But you…_

Harry trembled slightly as he responded, whispering back to the hat. "Please, I just want to be with my friend."

_I can see that, dear boy. You're thinking it so loud I can barely sort through the rest of your mind. I see you and Miss Granger have discussed the houses at length. Where do you think that you belong, hmmm?_

"Gryffindor, please."

_But are you brave enough for that noble house? Many fine wizards have graced its walls, and your studious nature makes you a much finer candidate for dear Ravenclaw._

Harry steadied himself on the stool, both hands gripping the seat tightly as he readied himself to fight the hat's decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry was stunned for a moment as he heard cheering coming from beyond the hat, but a light chuckle still echoing through his mind.

_My apologies, Mr Potter. I couldn't resist having a little fun at the expense of a child of the Marauders. You are where you belong._

Harry's shoulders slumped forward as he realized he'd been had. He would not be sharing that little tidbit with Sirius or his father in his letter home. As the hat was lifted from his head by his now head of house, the full weight of the word struck home. He had not been forced apart from his friend, which relaxed him greatly as the only other member of his new group of friends in Gryffindor was Parvati.

Looking at the table of the lions he saw both girls seated together clapping loudly for him as he swept down to join them. Hermione shuffled over further allowing him to slot in between her and Parvati, who had inserted herself in the small space Hermione had left next to Lavender. As he sat he noticed the boisterous redheaded twins from the train sitting opposite him beside Neville giving him a cheeky grin.

Once more that night a soft hand entered his own and Harry looked to his side and smiled widely at Hermione, both squeezing hard before returning their attention to the sorting. The remaining students passing in a rapid blur to Harry until Blaise Zabini finished them all by heading to Slytherin. The hall clapped as one as McGonagall vanished the stool with a flick of her wand and ducked into a small anteroom with the hat before returning before the applause had died down.

As she sat, the old wizened man in the centre of the teacher's table stood. Harry had heard of Albus Dumbledore many times, even reading about him in several of his textbooks, but had never met or seen the man before. So wound had his nerves been during the sorting that he'd barely taken any real notice of any of the people sitting at the high table.

"Before we begin our dinner," a groan sounded from Weasley, who now sat almost opposite them next to Neville, "I wanted to say a few words. Nitwit, oddment, blubber and tweak."

And with a clap, he sat, and the plates spread over the tables filled with food. Harry eyed Hermione curiously as she returned the same look. The Weasley twins simply laughing at their expression.

"He's a bit odd,"

"But he's not barmy."

"Least, we don't think,"

"That he is."

And with a flourish, they both dug into the platters before them and began their dinner.

Harry gave Hermione another glance before joining the others in eating. He was quite enjoying the affair until a scrap of chicken soared onto his plate. Following its trajectory, Harry witnessed quite possibly the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. Food was being sent everywhere as Ron Weasley dug into his dinner with what could only be politely described as gusto.

Beside him, Hermione made a gagging sound and Harry felt for her as she was almost directly opposite the display. Harry now understood the twin's reference from the train. The boy did resemble a walking trash disposal, though Harry doubted the boy could retain that fervour while walking and eating but knew he never wanted to put that idea to thorough testing either.

Harry tried his best to ignore the horror show taking place opposite himself and dug into his own dinner, slightly less enthusiastically than he might of usually. As he ate he occasionally looked around the hall, catching glimpses of his new friends at their house tables eating and laughing with their new housemates. As he felt his belly filling up, Harry pushed aside his plate as another chunk of foreign food landed upon it, ending any further desire to eat.

He instead turned to Dean Thomas, the dark-skinned boy he was now sitting next to, and engaged him in conversation, with Hermione and Parvati occasionally adding a comment over his shoulder until Dumbledore stood once more and called the hall to order. This time it took much longer for all the talking and noise to die down enough for the aged man to speak.

"A truly lovely meal. I trust you all are feeling sufficiently full and sleepy, but before you depart, I require your indulgence a moment longer. To out new students, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students, unless accompanied by a teacher."

Harry scoffed at the idea that a reminder was needed given the name of the forest.

"And some of our older students would do well to remember it as well. I remind you all that magic should not be used in the corridors, and our Caretaker, Mr Filch, has a list of all banned items on the board beside his office.

"Quidditch trials shall be held at the prerogative of your house captain and should be listed on your house boards before the end of the week. Speak to Madam Hooch to discuss further."

Harry momentarily toyed with the idea of trying out, even though he wasn't allowed his own broom at school as a first year. He caught the gleam in Hermione's eye as she watched his face at this announcement. She was well familiar with his love of flying.

"And lastly, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds. And that is all I shall say on the matter."

A shiver of intrigue went up Harry's spine. Those words seemed almost designed to place a desire to investigate the forbidden corridor in him, even before the voices of the Marauders whispered in his mind to take a look. But Harry just shook his head and refocused on the Headmaster.

"And with that, I send you to your beds. Good night all."

A rush of movement filled the room as everyone began shuffling towards the exit. Everyone except Hermione, who had rushed toward the teacher's table and straight to their now head-of-house. He could see her taking animatedly at the elder woman who seemed intrigued with whatever the young girl was saying to her, before pulling her wand and flicking it at Hermione's concealed hands.

With another quick word from McGonagall, Hermione rushed back to Harry's side and grabbed his hand once more, smiling softly at him as they followed the other first-year Gryffindors out the door and into the confusing labyrinth of the moving stairs his parents had warned him about.

When they, at last, made their way inside the bright and warm Gryffindor common room, Harry found himself barely able to pay attention to the red-headed boy indicating the facilities about the room.

"Boys dormitories are up the stairs and to your right. Girls, the same on the other side. You'll find all your belongings have already been brought up."

He smiled briefly at the children before turning aside and heading to a group assembled by the fireplace. Realizing they had been dismissed Harry turned to Hermione.

"Good night, Harry." She called, wrapping him in a warm hug for several moments.

Harry loved her hugs, almost as much as the ones from his own mother. But fatigue was quickly settling on him now and he squeezed her tightly before pulling away.

"Good night, Hermione."

They quickly made for their respective staircases, following the other young students up and into their new sleeping quarters. As Harry stepped inside, he surveyed the round room with five large four-posters hung with deep red curtains. Their trunks were already sitting in front of the beds or had been before Weasley had begun dragging them about.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"That's my bed," the boy replied matter-of-factly, pointing to the one Harry's trunk rested in front of.

Harry saw that Neville was perched on the side of the bed next to it. He shook his head gently before dragging his own trunk over to the bed nearest the door. Neville just smiled at him weakly as he clutched Trevor in his hand and watched Ron maneuver in beside him. Beyond caring at this point, Harry quickly changed into his night clothes and within minutes of tucking into his new warm bed, he was asleep.


	7. Flying Off The Handle

Hermione Granger had never been so excited in her life.

She was sitting with her best friend, front row and centre space, in her first ever class of official magical education. A double period of potions, a class she had been assured by Lily was both very important to most jobs and a lot of fun to learn. She was quite literally bouncing in her seat.

Harry had to keep putting his hand on her shoulder and pressing her back down into the chair to settle her. He was taking it all very well, given Hermione had dragged him into the dungeon classroom a full twenty minutes before the class was scheduled to begin.

As he ever did, he merely glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, without turning his focus from the front, and smiled at her well-known antics. But she couldn't contain herself as the last of the other students filed in. This was it. She was officially a witch-in-training.

And being so excitable and utterly distracted by her thoughts, she was scared witless when the door to the room pounded loudly against the stone wall and still managed to close itself with the force that it had retained. The dark robes and hair of the man who had stormed through it and now stood almost directly in front of her were quite different from the various colourful outfits she had witnessed most of the teachers wearing at breakfast that morning.

"Put your wands away and get your books out now. You are here to learn, not muck about like children."

With a swirl that had his robes nearly touching her face, the teacher swooped toward the desk at the front of the room and swung to face them again with equal vigour. Through her shock at the odd behaviour of her new professor, she was only vaguely aware of the soft shuddering shoulder pressed against her own as Harry shuffled through his bag for his gear, apparently suppressing laughter.

"What?" Hermione whispered quietly to Harry as she matched his action.

"Nothing…" he replied, giving her a subtle wink.

"POTTER!" The professor yelled startling Hermione again as her supplies shot from her hand and luckily landed on the desktop in front of her. "Stop distracting the other students and get to work."

"Love to, sir. What exactly are we doing?" Harry replied, the bare-faced cheek he was giving to the teacher stunning Hermione more than anything else she had witnessed since entering the room.

" _Harry!_ " She scolded, trying her best to keep her voice low enough that only he could hear, for once grateful that her bushy hair could be used to hide her face.

The professor's eyes narrowed as he stared hatefully at Harry. Hermione was now very put out at the strange happenings. This was not how she had expected her magical education to begin. And she had never witnessed Harry being so rude to a teacher before.

"Tell me, Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry kept his face blank as he continued to stare back at the professor. "No idea, Professor Snape, but it's certainly not in the first-year textbook."

"You're an arrogant swine, just like your father."

Hermione was now practically hyperventilating. Never had she witnessed such contempt for a student from a professor. And somehow, despite many years of seeing Harry's reaction to being taunted by bullies and fools, his face was unchanged. There was no anger in his eyes, only resentment. What was going on?

"LONGBOTTOM!"

Poor Neville's bottom left his seat, he jumped so high at being caught unawares by the acidic comment. How one was able to poor loathing into a single word like that was beyond even Hermione's prodigious knowledge.

"Our newest celebrity." He seethed for a moment, staring down the young boy, who unlike Harry wavered badly under the gaze. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Neville shuddered but he managed to mumble a response. It was however so quietly provided even Hermione, who was seated right next to the boy, could not make it out.

"Well?" The professor drawled, drawing out the word far longer than was normal.

"Nothing, sir," Neville repeated, louder.

Snape did not move, he only continued to stare at the boy.

"They're the same plant." Neville continued, finding some swell of courage if his face was any guide. "Also known as aconite."

His voice wavered again at the end as he caught the look still coming from the professor. Harry tried to offer Neville a supportive smile but was immediately retargeted by the man before them.

"Potter! Where would you find a bezoar?"

A faint glimmer of a smirk twitched the edges of Snape's lips as he watched Harry closely. This also wasn't in the first-year textbook. Hermione couldn't even remember talking to Lily about them in their pre-studies.

"A bezoar is typically found in the stomach of a goat. Though personally, I'd probably go check that supply closest over there before fetching the laxatives."

Hermione whirled on Harry as his comments sunk into her addled mind. Nothing had gone right about this class from the moment the teacher had entered. She was adrift at the behaviour of a person she knew she aught be respectful towards, and someone who had long ago earned that right.

"Though from that face you're making, I think some may actually be in order…"

"SILENCE!" Snape snarled icily, now openly glaring at Harry with a look of pure loathing.

Hermione continued to look at her best friend agog. What was going on?

"I just knew you would be every bit the pompous little brat he was. No good comes from associating with your sort." The look in Harry's eyes began to change as the professor spoke. "Give it a week and you'll be strutting about like you own the castle." His eyes narrowed as he glared at the older man. "Nothing more than a spoiled little bully."

Hermione watched Harry closely, missing the Professor's gaze turn to her, and could see the point of no return in Harry. She'd only seen that look in his eyes once before, and that preceded his being grounded for two months. Even she had not been able to get him to reveal just what he had done to the nasty boys who used to torment her, but that look heralded more of the same treatment for the man standing before her, clearly unaware of the thin ice he was bouncing on with a pogo stick.

"You'd know, sir. I, personally, hoped she was wrong. Guess not."

All the anger left Professor Snape in a moment, it would have been comical at any other time.

"She?" He muttered, his voice barely reaching the front row.

"Yes, sir. See Dad and Sirius never hid the fact they hated your very soul. But mum, she used to regret the break in your friendship. Right up until November 5th, 1984. That was the day she learned the truth after all."

The rage was beginning to resurface behind Snape's eyes now. Hermione knew most of the events of Harry's life before they met. They spent far too much time together over the years not to have. But even she had no clue what was transpiring in front of her now or what he was referring to.

"I mean, let's be frank." And for a moment Harry twitched and paused, casting a very subtle glance anyone but her would have missed to Hermione's other side. "We both know what  _approached_  a few years prior that caused you to break things off with your petty little  _Dark Lord_."

Hermione shuddered at the vindictive pleasure she could see in Harry's eyes as this bizarre comment had the same effect as stabbing their teacher in the spine and twisting the knife as he stumbled back against his desk.

"And, though I doubt she knows I was nearby when she said this, she 'regrets that she ever met the hook-nosed greasy lout' and that 'it would be easy for you to retain that pallor while hiding waist deep in ice beneath leathery wings in the bowels of Dis.'"

This made the connection in the well-read mind of Hermione. She had long ago read Dante's Divine Comedy, much to her parents' chagrin believing her far too young to read such things at the time, and remembered well the many circles of hell. Now she wondered just what form of treachery Snape had performed that would make sweet loving Lily Potter believe he deserved an eternity at the feet of the devil himself.

"But we're all entitled to our opinions now, aren't we, sir?" Harry finished with a smile as a cold fury burned in Snape's eyes.

He took two long steps forward, arms raising slightly as he approached the desks before turning away again. "Get out." The words were soft in volume but not in contempt. Snape turned on Harry again and whispered with all the ice of the threatened abode, "NOW!"

Harry quickly gathered his things and with a soft smile to Hermione, he danced out the door, his voice trailing behind him, "see you later, Snivellous."

ϟ

"Mum, I think I may have gone too far again." Harry mumbled into the hand mirror he held before his face.

"What did you do?" came her stern reply.

"Severus baited me, and I saw red. I couldn't help myself." He bashfully replied, unable to make eye contact with the red-headed woman in the reflection.

"What did you say?"

Harry took a steadying breath before recounting the entire conversation to his parents, sure as he was that James, and Sirius, would be listening just out of frame. His mother's face did not change throughout until he recounted the part, he had overheard from her.

"Oh. You're right, I had no idea you were there."

"I'm sorry, Mum. I didn't mean to, it's just, he was berating Neville. And I could see he was about to start in on Hermione. I lost my temper."

"I'll say," came his godfather's unusually proud voice from the right of the glass. "We never did something that brutal. At the end of the day, he always thought he still had a chance. The slimy git." He finished in a still clearly audible undertone.

Harry gulped and looked down again in shame. He knew well his parent's relationship with Severus Snape was rocky and storied. The Marauders had made his schooling hell, and his only ray of light had disappeared at his own unthinking words. It wasn't so much that he had lost his temper and hit Snape right where it hurt, it was the idea that his own temper could run away with him and he could hurt Hermione in such a manner.

After all, his mother had mentioned a few times growing up how much he and Hermione sometimes reminded her of herself and Severus before they made it to Hogwarts. And Harry was now terrified he was heading down the same path as Snape.

"Harry, you would never do that. I know you wouldn't." As always, his mother could read his emotions on his face like a book. The only person better at reading him than her was Hermione. "Severus and I, we never should have been friends, to begin with. We were complete opposites. You and her on the other hand. Never going to happen sweetheart."

A small smile broke on his face at the encouraging words. "However," and the smile vanished. "I am disappointed that you rose to his bait. We talked about this before you left. The breathing exercises."

"They were working. Right up until his gaze turned on Hermione. I could see the callous remark building in his eyes and I had to head it off. Things kind of spiralled from there."

His father's face was suddenly pressed against the glass of the mirror as his mother yelled at the man-child from behind. "Look, son. I know you meant well, and nothing gets your dander up faster than someone picking on your best friend, believe me, I was the same way."

"Too right!"

"Shut up, Padfoot. But you need to reign in your temper. We were bullies at school, Snivellous was right about that.  _You_  are better than that. Don't stoop to our level."

"HEY!"

"Shut up, Padfoot!" Both parents' voices echoed. "But I'm very proud of you." James finished.

"Stop confusing the poor boy, James." His mother growled, finally separating him from the mirror. "Look, you just focus on your studies and keeping your cool. I'll have a word with Severus."

The look in his mother's eyes had never boded well for the subject of the statement. Harry now was a little worried how far she might go in Snape's re-education.

"I promise. I'll try my best."

"And that's all we ever ask of you, sweetie." His mother smiled softly.

"Bye." He replied, before pressing his thumb to the glass and whispering, "mischief managed."

"HARRY!" He flinched as he prepared himself for the dressing down, he had expected over the mirror call.

"Yes, Hermione? How was the class?"

Clearly being flippant was the wrong choice as Hermione's cheeks became red and her fists clenched tighter around the strap of her bag.

"What was that? I've never seen you being intentionally cruel before."

He bowed his head under her furious gaze. "I know. I just got off the line with the parentals. They basically said the same thing."

"I'm sure they did. With Sirius pitching in his inappropriate quips and James supporting your actions despite telling you they were wrong."

Harry nodded, grinning softly at how well his best friend knew not just himself, but his entire family. Though she had been witness to many cases of Harry being taken to task by his parents for one thing or another. Seeing his remorse, however, cut off the head of steam that was building in her. As with the vengeance in his eyes earlier, she'd only ever seen him this repentant once as well, after the same incident.

"What was that all about anyway? I know your parents had an adversarial relationship with Professor Snape, but that was something else. He wasn't right for the rest of the lesson. He snapped at everyone, even the Slytherins."

"Sounds like just another day in the dungeons from what I've heard."

A growl beside him reminded Harry that flippant was not the attitude for right now.

"Sorry. You know what happened to Neville's parents." Hermione nodded, they had discussed it just the day before. "There was a little bit more to that story that I left out."

He could see the flicker in her eyes at that. Both had been so open with the other through the years, to find that Harry had kept things from her was tantamount to a physical blow.

"Sorry, Hermione. It's hard to think about. The attack on the Longbottoms wasn't random chance. Voldemort went there for a reason. A prophecy. To this day I don't know the entire wording, I wasn't even supposed to know of it at all, but as I said I took dad's files and there were mentions of it in there."

He took several steadying breaths and continued. " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._  There is more, but as I said, I don't know it."

Harry paused as he watched Hermione's brain absorbing the words and analysing them from every angle.

"You don't know enough about the last war to know just how significant those words are. See, mum and Alice didn't test the wards on our house. There was a good reason all those enchantments were cast. Only two people could have been the subject of this prophecy. Neville, who was born on the 30th of July 1980, exactly three months after that prophecy was made. His parents were active in the war and personally fought, foiled and escaped encounters with Voldemort himself three times over. Always together, always as a team."

"Only one other pair of fighters claimed that… honour, during the war and they, were James and Lily Potter." Hermione gasped and grabbed Harry's arm tightly. "Now can you understand why I can so easily picture myself suffering what Neville must be going through?"

Hermione just nodded and pulled her friend closer, wrapping her arms tightly around him. She still couldn't imagine it, but she could try to understand. The idea that the random choice of a madman could have completely changed your life in such a horrid way had to be a difficult thing to process.

"And the reason this is relevant. Someone had to tell Voldemort that sliver of the prophecy. Otherwise, he never would have gone after either of us. November the 5th, was the day that mum managed to get Albus Dumbledore, the black hole of information, to let something slip. He thought it would repair a burnt bridge. Instead, it nuked it and salted the fields of the entire continent. Severus Snape is the Death Eater who sent Voldemort after us. He told him the prophecy and his only condition was that the bastard let my mother live."

Hermione was stunned to silence. Even her mighty brain had come to a standstill at the realization this brought on.

"My potions professor gave a madman information that could very well have led to my death, and his only problem was that his crush might be hurt. I think he knew the odds and was hoping his boss would clear off me and James and somehow believed in his demented mind that my mum would just throw herself into his arms in her grief. Or perhaps, he thought, relief. Every time I look at that man, my skin crawls.

"I made peace a few years ago with the idea he would be my teacher someday. Unless he quit, or we didn't attend Hogwarts, he had to be. Mum helped me learn a few techniques for rerouting my anger. Keeping calm when near him. But he ruined Neville's life and then starts in on him in class as though it was his fault. And the way he looked at you. Those guys at the park learned what happens when they mess with you. And I'll be damned if I left Snivellous get away with it." He finished vehemently, almost panting in anger.

Hermione couldn't help it as she beamed at that statement. "Ok. But why do you keep calling him that? His face was livid when he heard you say that as you left. He took 50 points from you for it."

"It was the Marauders nickname for Snape. Using it is a sure-fire way to send him back to his fifth year and the moment he regrets more than any other. Though not enough to stop others using the word if the Twins stories are anything to go by. It's the same word I saw him winding up to use before."

The curious look on her face showed Hermione still didn't know what he meant.

"Sorry, but you'll have to ask my mum if you want to know. I will never say that word so long as I live. Somethings are just plain wrong. And I won't write it down for you either."

Hermione stopped rummaging in her bag, dropping the quill she had grasped and looked at him quizzically.

"Just, no." His eyes hardened, and it was clear there would be no discussion on this.

"Ok. Given we have now missed almost all of our first ever history class," she stated, looking at him through narrowed eyes, "what say we head for lunch early?"

Harry smiled up at his friend as she stood, swinging the weightless book bag he'd bought her for Christmas over her shoulder. "Sounds like a plan to me."

As he stood to join her, he placed a hand gently on her shoulder, pulling her attention back to him. "And thank you, for coming to find me."

Hermione smiled in return and gave his hand a soft squeeze, before turning about and heading for the Great Hall.

ϟ

A spoonful of the delightfully yummy pudding was halfway to his mouth when Harry was glomped hard on both sides and lifted bodily from the bench. He knew that given the rest of their classes had gone so smoothly, that something would ruin his dinner. A moment later he was the centre of a spinning red-headed circle of laughter as the Weasley Twins twirled around bouncing him between them and drawing giggles from not only himself but half the hall as well.

Finally releasing him from their arms, Harry immediately stumbled, dizzy, back to the bench and landed heavily beside a still giggling Hermione who steadied him as his eyes refocused on the now six redheads swimming in front of his eyes.

As they settled back to only the two, he spoke. "Something I can help you fine gentlemen with?"

"Can he help?"

"Modest to a fault my dear brother."

Harry continued to look on in confusion, unsure whether it was the dizziness or if the Twins just naturally left people feeling as though they'd been hit by a pair of bludgers.

"Please do make sense any time now."

Both elder boys merely rolled their eyes at the younger lad. "The joyous news has spread far and wide, young Harry."

"You have succeeded, where even we have failed."

"And where is that? At speaking plainly?"

Hermione scoffed into her dinner beside him at his remark, earning a cheeky grin in return.

"Ah, the wit."

"The presence."

"The accomplishment." Both twins spurred together.

Harry continued to sit facing the boys in the walkway, confusion etched into his brow. The Twins sighed at his lack of comprehension.

"Starting to think it might have been an accident now, dear brother."

"Yes, he isn't inspiring much confidence after the fact, brother mine."

"Please, just spit it out, Fred," Harry said, staring at the Twin on the left.

"Very well, young Harry," Fred replied, "we wanted to congratulate you,"

"Nay, thank you," George opined.

"Yes, thank you. For showing us the way. Never has the school seen the dungeon bat so flustered before."

"We saw him take points from a snake in the corridor after the third period."

"It was the most magical thing I've seen in my many years on this green earth," Fred added dreamily, wiping a non-existent tear from his cheek.

Realization began to form in Harry's mind. "Wait, so if I understand correctly, you are thanking me for angering Snape?"

"Angering he says."

"You got Snape to through you out of class-"

"Within five minutes!"

"I mean, we've been thrown out of Potions loads of times."

"But never so quickly-"

"Or so stylishly."

"Yeah, well, don't expect many repeat performances, guys. I'm here to learn, not make Snape's life difficult." Harry spun back to complete his dessert turning his back on the Weasley Twins.

Each Twin leant over one of his shoulders, resting their chins on their hands as they watched him eat dreamily.

"Guys, that's really creepy."

"Yes, Harry." They both replied simultaneously, sighing slightly.

Hermione was still furiously working to suppress her urge to giggle loudly at the boy's antics and was making sure not to make eye contact with Harry, as she was certain her resolve would crack if she were to see the look surely etched on his face.

Most at the Gryffindor table were so interested in the Twins and Harry's interplay that they very nearly missed the snow-white owl soaring overhead. If not for the tiny package the low flying bird dropped into the dregs of Harry's dessert, almost all would have.

The students began to track the late-night owl as it continued further into the hall as it approached the far end of the Teacher's table and, stalling expertly, settled in front of one Severus Snape in the smoothest landing any could remember inside these walls. Harry immediately recognised the markings on the rear of the owl. It was Archimedes, the owl his parents had bought a few years back, which Eeylops had informed him was the elder brother of his own Hedwig, bought the very same day. And the small red letter attached to its leg was very clearly a Howler.

Harry gulped, and Hermione's struggling giggles subsided as they watched with trepidation while the remainder of the hall, teachers and students alike, wondered at who would be sending Professor Snape anything at all, much less a Howler at dinner time.

Surprise was the main emotion portrayed on the Potions Masters face as well as he freed the letter while Archimedes stole a whole sausage from his plate and shot back into the air, Harry knew, to avoid the explosion of his former cargo.

There was no doubt in his mind as to the author of the slightly smoking letter and having been on the receiving end of his mother's sharp tongue many times, he actually felt a little bit sorry for Snape as he pulled his wand and attempted to vanish the now smouldering letter.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath that was mirrored by Hermione, slightly distracting a few of their neighbours as Snape flicked the wand at the letter. "Big mistake," Harry whispered and moved to cover his ears as the red parchment erupted outwards at the spell, shredding into long wavy streams flicking back and forth behind the small white centre parchment and soared up to be directly in front of Snape's face. The students couldn't see from their angle, but there was a pair of glowing green circles evident on the white parchment casting an eerie glow over Snape's face.

" _SEVVVVVERRRRRUSSSSSSSSSS!_ " Most in the room were shocked at how quiet the screaming parchment was. They had been present for several Howlers sent to the Twins by Molly Weasley in the past years and were expecting this to be just as vicious.

" _How dare you! Isn't it about you time you grew up? Leave the boys alone… or I will come for you._ "

There was a palpable air of contempt coming from the voice as it quietly berated the professor, yet still managed to be clearly audible to the entire hall.

" _Remember my last. Or it_ will _be yours. We may no longer be friends, but I still know where the bodies are buried._ " Harry's mother's voice finished as the now flaming parchment ripped itself to shreds and fluttered down all over Snape's unfinished dinner, a mixture of ash and confetti.

Harry had expected to see Snape glaring at him for telling others of their encounter, but instead, the man's face was even whiter than usual, and his gaze was far away. He did not know the event referred to in the dying lines of the Howler, but it had affected Snape deeply.

"Sorry guys," Harry murmured, extricating himself from the Twins odd grasp and pocketing the small package from his bowl, "I'm off to bed."

He tried to surreptitiously escape the hall but as he reached the doors and saw Hermione tracking him, his eyes found the front table where everyone was watching Snape, except Snape who was glaring at him.

As he moved to turn and leave the hall, he found himself frozen in shock. Clearly Lily had not been the last to enchant the magical paper. As he continued to glare at Harry, Snape's hair was changing colour becoming a bright bubble-gum pink. Thankfully this matched the now mauve tint of his billowing robes which he was still too fixed on Harry to notice.

Chuckles began to spread around the hall at the Potion Masters predicament and Harry found himself struggling not to join in. Even from the far side of the room, he could hear his godfather's voice slither from the remains of the howler, uttering only a single word. "Snivellous."

Those who knew the tale of Harry confrontation now broke into even stronger laughter as Harry managed to tear his eyes from Snape and grabbing Hermione's hand firmly, he leapt from the Hall and did not stop until the Fat Lady closed behind him.

ϟ

"Alright, everybody. Step up to the left side of the broom, place your right hand over the handle and say 'Up'". Madam Hooch commanded as she turned back to face the gathered first years.

Harry had been looking forward to their first flying lesson since he had sent his arrival and now it was finally here. Not that he was in any way inexperienced, but there was a freedom he found in flying that had been lacking from these first two weeks of classes. Even watching the Gryffindor Quidditch trials the day before had not helped relieve the tension that had built.

"Up." He heard Hermione's commanding school voice demand to his right and saw the tatty broom on the ground leap into her hand. It was only then that he realized he hadn't even given the command, and yet his broom was also secure in his grasp.

Neville opposite him, however, was being eyed by most of the group as his broom idly rolled over under his command as though seeking a few minutes more sleep.

As the other boy met his eyes, Harry gave him a reassuring look and nodded for him to try again. With a firmer command, the broom launched into his grip and the chuckling, coming mostly from the nearby Slytherin's, ended.

"Good. Now grip the handle firmly with both hands and mount the broom."

Hooch paraded down the opening between the two groups, watching closely as the students mounted and grasped their brooms. She stopped a few times to correct a few grips, but most had it right from the off. Harry glanced at Hermione and noticed a look of excitement and relief on her face as well. Her fear of heights had long since been vanquished through the many times spent with Sirius, James and himself as they took the three Grangers flying. Now she was almost as keen on it as he was.

Harry waited impatiently as Hooch gave the group instructions on how to control the broom and telling them all to hover a few moments at her whistle. As she blew the metal whistle, emitting a shrill note that hurt Harry's ears, pandemonium broke out.

Four Slytherin students Harry still hadn't learned the names of shot off the mark and clipped the shoulders of their opposites as their feet dangled below them. The hit students sprawled everywhere, and several brooms could be heard cracking under the combined weight of the students as they bent in ways they were never designed to.

Directly opposite him, Ron and Neville rose several feet into the air, exactly as they had been instructed. However, once Ron saw the Slytherin's soar away he leant forward on his broom and whooshed forwards. He would have kicked Harry right in the nose had he not ducked in time, pulling Hermione down to avoid the idiot's other leg.

The other Gryffindor girls on Hermione's other side were chattering away at the chaos, all thoughts of flight forgotten as Hooch rushed over to the dogpile of students and screamed at the flying ones to get back on the ground this instant.

Harry just sighed and let his broom fall to the ground, stepping around it to move to assist the downed students. So much for a relaxing flight.

He couldn't suppress the slight giggle as he spied Neville, still just hovering in place as though afraid attempting to return to solid ground would send him firing off into the distance.

It took almost fifteen minutes, but Madam Hooch managed to ground the five fliers and wrenching the brooms from their hands, pass them to those with now broken brooms. With a bevy of stinging hexes, she corralled the wayward quintet together and began herding them toward the castle.

"The rest of you, stay on the ground. No one is to move until I get back."

The students began to talk amongst themselves as they waited. All but Malfoy and his bookends, who made a beeline straight for Neville.

"So, squib. Going to ditch the useless Weasel now and make some proper friends?" The blonde-haired boy cooed as he approached.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy. He's twice the wizard you are." Neville replied, an edge to his voice.

Harry knew this was a conversation he'd had many times with the Malfoy heir. Draco didn't like being told no.

"That'll be easy enough. The moron'll be in detention for weeks."

"Not sure how it works in the Death Eaters, Malfoy, but referring to someone as Squib is probably not the best method for gaining their friendship." Harry chided, trying to buy for time.

Draco rounded on him with a glare, the two-backup gorilla's cracking their knuckles in anticipation.

"Who asked you, Potter. You spent half your life hiding from the wizarding world."

"Hardly," Harry laughed, "just found there were much better people to be friends with in the muggle world."

"Like who? The know-it-all Mudblood?" Draco spat, nodding at Hermione.

The movement was a blur as blood spurted from Draco's broken nose. Crabbe and Goyle were too shocked to move and their leader was now so busy trying to hold his nose in place as he stumbled back from the angry boy advancing on him to give them instructions.

"Utter that word again and I'll kill you, Malfoy." Harry's voice was ice as he glared at Draco who stumbled and made an impressive effort to crawl on his back in his attempt to get away from Harry. Only a soft hand resting on his shoulder stopped Harry's advance and he turned with surprise to see Neville standing behind him. Hermione was still over by their brooms looking at him quizzically.

"That's enough, he's learned his lesson," Neville said shrugging. "And if he hasn't you get to punch him again."

This brought a grin to Harry's face and he nodded, turning away from the Slytherin's. He now noticed that Daphne and Tracey were standing beside Hermione with their hands on her shoulder apologising for their Neanderthal of a housemate's manners.

He walked back over to her quickly, her eyes tracking him the entire way. "You alright?"

Hermione cocked her head as she assessed her friend. "Is that it?"

Harry nodded, while the three others seemed baffled by the odd exchange.

"Doesn't seem so bad."

"It means dirty blood. He insinuated that your parents aren't worth a damn, just because they're muggles. And that you're infected by association. Probably buys into the whole rubbish idea that Muggleborns steal magic from 'proper wizards' like Neville. Anyone ever says that to you will answer to me."

Hermione nodded as she noticed Madam Hooch returning. Beside her was Professor McGonagall, and an older student Harry remembered being at the trials the day before. He quickly excused himself from their head of house and disappeared inside the changing rooms.

"What happened here?" McGonagall asked firmly as she spied Draco still bleeding all over his robes despite the efforts of Crabbe and Goyle to staunch the flow with their own.

"He insulted Neville and Hermione, so I punched him in the nose," Harry stated, staring up at the fierce woman.

"Insulted how?"

"Called them both horrid names and made insinuations as to their magical abilities."

The other students quickly corroborated Harry's statement.

"You certainly inherited your father's ability to not say what you're really thinking." She did not avert her gaze from Harry for several long seconds. "Mr Malfoy, over here now."

The shit eating grin on Draco's face was slightly less effective given his scarlet decoration as he strode pridefully over to see Harry's rollicking.

"As you instigated the event, in front of several witnesses no less, I cannot punish Mr Potter for his actions beyond advising he not repeat them in the future. His reaction also precludes me from punishing you for your comments either. But let me be clear, those terms have no place at this school. Should I hear them from you in future, you will not like the result. You two, take him to the Hospital Wing and get him cleaned up."

The change in expression on Malfoy's face was priceless, and Harry would have happily taken the detentions he should have earned with his actions just to see that look. It took all his willpower not to laugh as Crabbe and Goyle escorted Draco away.

"Now, as we seem to have a class full of troublemakers today," McGonagall's eyes flicked to Harry again as she spoke, "Madam Hooch has requested I assist her in watching over your lesson. Hop to it."

It took the students no time at all to gather back into their lines and get back into ready positions. Harry clamped down on his thoughts and emotions, praying that if he didn't think it, nothing else would postpone the moment.

"On my whistle, three, two, one."

The whistle blew sharply again and this time every student rose a few feet up and stayed there, no shooting off or falling. Professor McGonagall inspected his side of the line as Madam Hooch checked the far side. Harry was no longer concerned with the others though; the moment his feet had left the ground he had the feeling of freedom surge through him. With a deft touch, he could be halfway to the goalposts in seconds. The open air above him was no longer out of reach.

And as quickly as it had come, the feeling passed as the whistle blew again and they all descended back to the ground. Harry was starting to think this lesson was going to be abject torture, rather than a chance to free his mind of thoughts of school.

McGonagall tapped his shoulder and pointed over to the centre of the pitch before moving off and continuing down the line. Harry noticed Daphne already ahead of him and Hermione was by his side in a moment, both with broom in hand.

As they arrived at the middle of the pitch, McGonagall quickly followed with another seven students.

"You ten have all shown evidence of having a great deal of practice on a broomstick, would that assessment be accurate?"

All the gathered students nodded at the teacher.

"Very good. As we have learned in the past, unless you are actively assisting this less skilled, having excitable students who just want to fly waiting on others is a recipe for disaster. As such you are hereby given free rein to practice on the pitch while your classmates handle the fundamentals. Any questions."

Harry glanced about, and his heart pumped quickly as he saw there were none. Looking back to his head of house he saw the barest twitch of a smirk at the corner of her mouth at the excited faces before her.

"Off you pop then. Have fun but do be careful."

Harry needed no further invitation. Within moments he was forty feet in the air with the wind battering his face. All his troubles from before were washed away by the press of the wind as the sluggish old broom followed his commands.

Without a care in the world, Harry put the broom through its paces and despite its flaws found himself having a whale of a time as he looped the loop and rushed back and forth across the sky. Pushing into a dive, he skimmed the surface of the grassy pitch until he reached the towering goal posts and with a twitch of his arms was soaring up once more, wrapping a tight turn about the posts before zipping inside the goal and gliding back out over the pitch.

Finally pulling up the broom and coming to a stop for the first time since McGonagall set him free, he glanced over at the others. Daphne and Hermione were having a race it appeared, soaring from one end of the pitch to the other. While the assortment of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that had joined their group were tossing something back and forth between them.

"Done that a few times, eh Potter?" Susan called as she settled beside him.

"Once or twice." He retorted, watching the race. "I wasn't even two the first time my father put me on a broom. Three the first time I flew one myself. Mum was so mad at my dad's."

"Dads?"

"Oh yeah, that's what I call my dad and my godfather. Sirius has lived in the same house with us since I was fifteen months old. He and Uncle Remus might not officially be family, but they're every bit as important to me as mum and dad."

"I know what you mean. Auntie Amelia might look fierce to those at work, but I see the teddy bear she is at home. I'm glad she moved in with us after the war. Just wish it had been for better reasons."

"Yeah," Harry replied, his mind drifting.

They watched in silence as a few more students were sent by McGonagall and Hooch to join the field. Hermione was approaching him with Daphne close behind.

"So, who won? I looked away at the end."

"You must have trained her well, Potter. I've never seen a muggleborn take to flying like that." Daphne cooed, settling opposite Susan.

Hermione swooped in and nudged Harry's side, resting her head on his shoulder. "It is nice to be in the air again."

Harry coughed and giggled slightly. "Your mum would laugh hearing that. Remember the first time I took you up on a broom?"

"There is a difference, Harry Potter, between flying and suicide. What you do on a broom is the latter."

"You're just jealous."

"Hardly," she scoffed.

"Race?"

"Not on your life."

"I'll take you on," Daphne replied.

"Susan?"

"You're on. Course?"

"Two laps of the pitch. Must stay outside of the boundary line. But to make it even, Harry has to weave in and out of the stands." Hermione added. The other two girls looked at her with curiosity. "Trust me, you'll need it."

Harry just laughed and eased the old school broom over to the midway line of the pitch, the impromptu starting line.

The girls soon joined him, with Hermione hovering in front of them ready to drop the flag, or in this case, her spare handkerchief.

"Hold up. We'll get in on that." Seamus called as he flew over with a pair of Ravenclaws. "Dean is still with the freshies so we're looking for some fun."

"In the line then. Two laps back to here. Ready?"

The six racers all tightened their grip on the brooms and nodded. With a flurry Hermione tossed the handkerchief into the air and as it passed her broomstick the six shot off and the race began.

Harry quickly drew his focus in, ignoring the positions of the others and preparing to take the first stand on the outside. He had the advantage of his course being wider than the others, which meant he didn't have to worry about running into any of them.

He felt his wild hair flick the far corner of the towering wooden stand as he passed it on his side far closer than he would be allowed by his parents, zipping quickly back to mirror his move around the second tower.

This pattern continued as he weaved back and forth quickly, still unaware and uncaring of the other's positions. He hadn't had the chance to truly push a broom in a long time. James had become quite reticent after his last tumble, though Harry was certain his father was just afraid of what his mother would do to him if he came back from flying injured again.

As he approached the line at the end of his first lap, Harry found himself having to dodge around Seamus, who had seen Harry's weaving course and decided to give it a whirl. The space between the boy and the tower left Harry nowhere to go but inside the flapping cloth cladding, clipping his shoulder on the timber as he found himself inside momentarily before shooting out a rip in the other side and heading back onto course.

He was a bit miffed at his roommate as he rolled his shoulder to rid the pain before focusing once more on his heading as he decided the challenge of threading through the towers added even more fun to the race and lining himself up, he shot once more inside the fabric siding and was dodging about the timber latticework inside.

In and out, up and down, he soared through almost all twenty-two of the towers, only pulling away at the last as he approached the finishing line where he could see Hermione still hovering but glaring at him openly. He chuckled to himself and zoomed over the line, still unsure of where anyone but Seamus was, as he left the Irish boy circling the tower on the far side when he tried to follow him through the stand and instead got caught in the fabric, just above the lower stands like a spider in a web.

He quickly banked and soared a tight circle around his friend who scalded him loudly at his antics. As he witnessed the others glide over the line in tight formation.

"Harry Potter!" That, however, was not his friend.

Harry looked up to see McGonagall gliding toward him on a broom she must have borrowed from one of the students who was standing directly behind her course on the ground.

"What part of that was careful?"

"Ah, all of it Professor."

Hermione shook her head at Harry and clipped him on the shoulder which set him wincing at the pain still running through it from the impact with the first stand on his second lap. The elder witch eyed him warily as a third person swooped into her right.

"He'll do Professor. Better than anyone who showed up yesterday."

"Aye, he certainly is there. Got a proper broom at home Harry?"

"Yes Professor, I have a Cleansweep Seven."

"That's a good model for a seeker." The other boy chimed in. "Do we have to worry about the first-year thing?"

"It will remain in the broom cupboard here at the pitch unless being used for practice or a match. Understood?"

"Ah, not really, Professor. What is going on?"

Hermione smacked his shoulder again, drawing a loud yelp this time. "Do pay attention, Harry. You're the new Gryffindor Seeker."

"Oh. Great." Harry broke into a wide smile as the others flew over to congratulate him on his new position. And even better, neither Ron nor Draco where there to ruin the occasion.

However, it wasn't long before the back slapping really started to hurt his injured shoulder and Harry begged off, telling the others he needed to owl his parents to get his broom as soon as possible. But Hermione tailed him all the way to the Infirmary with a knowing look on her face.

"Served you right for showing off." She whispered as he slipped inside the doors and came face to face with the Matron.


	8. Bed Hair and Broomsticks

Hermione woke that Thursday to an odd feeling of being watched. As she looked about her bed, she found the covers wrapped around her as usual and her curtains still in place as she had left them the night before, but something was gnawing at her sleep-addled mind.

It wasn't until she sat up in her bed and a soft hoot sounded from behind her that she figured it out.

Hedwig was perched on the head of her bed, watching her closely. A small envelope had dropped from her beak onto the pillow when she had hooted at the girl.

Hermione gave the beautiful white owl a good scratch under her chin in the spot she knew she liked most before turning her attention to the letter. Quickly opening it she glanced at the messy handwriting that indicated a hastily penned note.

> _Hermione,_
> 
> _Happy 12th birthday!_
> 
> _I know you have been worried about celebrating it away from home, so I decided to make today as special as we can on our own._
> 
> _Your present awaits you in the common room._
> 
> _Best wishes,_
> 
> _Harry._

She smiled as her brain caught up with the date. It was indeed her birthday and she'd been worried for the last week as she'd never not celebrated it with her parents in some fashion.

Now she was in a castle in another country in a building they couldn't even see without assistance.

The lonely feeling she'd suppressed the night before to fall asleep reared it's head again, vying for her attention, but the letter clutched in her hand helped to push it back down. She was not truly alone, for Harry had also celebrated her birthday with the Grangers every year since they had met.

And he was downstairs waiting for her.

Smiling widely, she gave Hedwig a last parting scratch before whipping her curtains open and grabbing the dressing gown hanging by her bed, tucking her feet into her slippers and dashing from the room, too impatient to run through her usual morning routine before seeing Harry.

She found him waiting in an armchair by the fire, turned to face the stairs to the girl's dormitories, watching eagerly for her approach, a medium sized wrapped gift sat on his lap as his smile broadened upon sight of her.

The momentary pause at the top of the stairs gave Hermione a fright when Hedwig lightly cuffed her hair with her wing as she soared from the still open room, making her jump and reminding her to close the door to give her roommates their privacy.

She rushed quickly down the stairs and hit the common room at a run, quickly grabbing a now standing Harry in her arms and hugging him tightly.

"Happy birthday, Hermione. Twelve already, can't you wait for me to catch up?" He said sincerely as his face vanished into her hair. "Wow, your bed hair is even wilder than usual." His muffled voice continued.

Hermione quickly smacked him on his no longer tender shoulder as she smiled into his other side relishing in the feeling of familiarity on such an important day. She still missed her mother and father but having her best friend here with her helped a lot more than she had initially thought it would.

"So," the muffled voice continued, "presents!"

Hermione released him and he gave up his armchair for the large sofa facing the fireplace. He sat the wrapped parcel on the table as he settled in and watched her approach. Hermione was a tremendously organised girl. She scheduled as much of her day as possible. The bookshelves at both the Granger and Potter homes were organised to the nth degree, but to her own special system that she assured everyone was much more efficient than alphabetically by subject, author or title. But the one area of her life that was never neat or civilized, was Hermione opening presents.

Her need to know everything she could extended to gifts and she could not wait while she carefully opened the paper and ribbons. Instead, within seven seconds of her sitting and reaching forward, the packaging was spread over several metres leaving only the gift itself still on the table. The only wrapping paper left nearby was tucked underneath as she had torn it from the top, but the item inside had been heavy enough to keep its place on the table.

She glanced at Harry for a moment, noting his cheeky smile as she leant forward and read the title embossed in the thick maroon leather covering of her newest book.

_Love's Labour's Won_

_By_

_William Shakespeare_

Glancing again at her grinning fool of a friend, Hermione lifted the tome from the table, freeing the last of the wrapping to slip off the table and held it lovingly in her hands. Her eyes and fingers taking their time caressing the obviously gorgeously recreated version of the lost play.

Hermione had loved Shakespeare since the moment she was old enough to understand it was where her name originated. Harry always proclaimed his favourite as The Winter's Tale for that very reason. But in her hands now was supposedly one of the two works he wrote that she had never read.

Carefully peeling the book open, she noted a hand-written page right inside that was not signed at the bottom by the author. Hearing the leather rebel at what must have been it's first proper opening, she balanced it on her right leg, the left bouncing with excitement too much to be much help and read the note.

> _November the 17th in the year of our Lord 1602_
> 
> _Yesterday morn I was tasked with a simple request by the Head of the Council._
> 
> _It seems that tensions have been high with the Muggles lately and in typical fashion, the Council have overreached once more._
> 
> _You should have seen poor William's face when I told him I had to take this from him. You would think I'd informed the man he had_ plague _._
> 
> _I was ordered by the Council to destroy this, as it is far too accurate a depiction of Magical life and habits was a 'threat to our continued existence in this troubled time'. You'd think we were all in hiding, not living amongst them as friend and family._
> 
> _However, I could not relegate the work to destruction without paying its author said due. So, I sat down last evening and read through it. By this morning, I had gone through several candles, my finest spring wine, and my head was swimming with the marvellous words I had just consumed._
> 
> _The work was magnificent. By far the greatest piece I have had the pleasure of reading by this noble poet. As such, I find myself unable to comply with the order given me._
> 
> _As the work was scheduled for proper publication in only a short few weeks and had not yet gone to the publisher, this here is the only copy to exist. Therefore, I have decided to keep the work, hidden in my home as the leather-bound book that you now hold._
> 
> _I have not edited its content in the slightest, merely used an old family spell to neaten the myriad pages to fit inside the covers and add this one last page to explain my actions._
> 
> _Given I currently have no offspring which to pass such things too, I do not yet know if this shall become an heirloom of my family, but it brings me great joy to imagine others partaking of its illicit goodness in years to come._
> 
> _I pray that you enjoy this gift that I give to you and treat it with the respect these pages should have_ commanded of _the Council._
> 
> _Signed,_
> 
> _Charles Potter_

Turning the page again, Hermione found herself frozen in place. The next page was also handwritten but in a very different hand. It had none of the usual window dressing of a title page. No inscription of a popular scene or heraldry, or the usual flourish at the top and sometimes bottom of the paper. There was not even a note of any performance. It was just the title of the play and a byline. She held in her possession the _only_ copy of one of the lost works of William Shakespeare.

Her hand began to shake as she slowly closed the cover, the leather once more giving complaint at the movement. The sound coupled with her great experience with both new and old copies of books now assured her of the fact this binding had not been opened since it had been made.

"Harry, how is it possible that I am holding an unopened practically new copy of a play, handwritten by William Shakespeare?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her voice low.

"I thought you'd like it. Had mum put the title on the front in the gold lettering. It was blank when we found it in a box of books mum took with her to Godric's Hollow when they went into hiding. Apparently, she never got around to reading it."

"You found it in a box?"

Harry nodded, the wide smile still fixed upon his face. She very carefully placed the book back onto the table before turning slowly to look at him once more. And with a suddenness that startled them both, she launched herself across the couch and had Harry wrapped in the tightest hug he had ever experienced.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear, tears of happiness spilling out as she clutched at him.

"Er… you're welcome, Hermione. I figured if anyone could appreciate it, it was you. Mum was a bit torn when I showed it to her and told I planned to give it to you, so could she maybe borrow it one day to read too?"

Hermione giggled into his shoulder, once more regaining her composure as she leant back and pushed her bushy hair back over her shoulders.

"How ever did you get it here? It wasn't in your trunk. I helped you pack remember."

Harry's grin grew, "Hedwig, of course."

The smile on Hermione's face vanished. "You flew, a one-of-a-kind masterpiece the entire length Britain on a _bird_?"

Harry face dropped at the tone of this question. "Um, yeah. Hedwig's great."

The look she was giving him now could have frozen him in place and burned him alive at the same time. It was only Hedwig's indignant hoot from right next to her head on the back of the sofa that broke her focus. Looking up at the proud owl she immediately felt bad for thinking she would mishandle her charge.

"Sorry, Hedwig. Harry's right, you're brilliant." She reached up and stroked the well-preened feathers and Hedwig bobbed her head as though she accepted the apology.

"I'm not sure I want to tell you the other news about it now." Harry gave, a slight hitch in his voice as he remembered the look from moments earlier. "But your parents present is slipped inside the back cover of the book. They thought it was easier to use Hedwig for both."

Looking down at the amazing gift staring tauntingly at her from the table, Hermione hesitated. She so badly wanted to know what her parents had given her that would fit inside a book, but her deep-seated respect for literature was warring with that desire. Eventually, curiosity won out and she carefully turned the tome over and gingerly lifted the back cover, drawing a similar squeak of leather to the front and noted the small card tucked inside.

She was momentarily disheartened. Had her parents only sent her a card for her birthday? Opening it up she noted the small receipt that fell in her lap, but let it lie as she focused on the card. The front was a typically bright and colourful Muggle birthday card with bright balloons and a comically large number 12 embossed in the thick card.

Flipping it open she noted the inside was blank of Hallmark platitudes, her parents choosing to write her a message all their own.

> _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HERMIONE!_
> 
> _We regret that we cannot share this day with you for the first time in your young life, but we have assurances from our young acquaintance that he has plans to ensure you do not feel down._
> 
> _So, we would be very grateful if you would give him a hug from us for that._
> 
> _As to your gift, unfortunately, it is not quite ready to be there for your special day. Instead, I have enclosed the receipt._
> 
> _It is a subscription to a new set of books about to be released by a young Muggleborn lass who finished at Hogwarts herself a few years ago._
> 
> _She calls it_ Encyclopedia Magica _, and apparently it will be every bit as informative as the_ Britannica _we already have here at home. It should cover an introduction to the magical world as well as pointing out the tips and tricks that all Muggleborn should know before attending._
> 
> _The first edition shall arrive at school via owl on the first of October, so I hope you don't mind the wait, and each subsequent edition should arrive on the first of the month thereafter._
> 
> _We are so proud of you sweetie and want you to make sure you don't overdo the studying. Listen to Harry if he says it's time to stop and make sure you make lots of new friends. As great as your letters have been, surely there is more to Hogwarts that fun classes and Harry Potter._
> 
> _We love you, Hermione._
> 
> _Happy 12th Birthday._

She folded the card and picked up the recent that had fallen in her lap. It was exactly as her parents had noted, a collection of tips, tricks and information that the magical world took for granted. It was a brilliant gift and she was already plotting where to free up space in the shelving at home for the collection. Which was difficult, given she had no idea how large the set would be. Their copies of _Encyclopedia Britannica_ already had most of a large shelf to themselves.

"So, what is it?"

Harry's voice broke her out of her thoughts as she shuffled back over to him and hugged him tightly again. "Mum says to hug you for being here for me when she can't. And it's a set of encyclopedias for Muggleborns. Should arrive on the first."

"Wicked. Mind if I have a read when you're finished?"

Hermione shook her head as she settled back into the cushy back of the couch. Her head was swimming. She'd been awake not half an hour and already she had two of the greatest presents she'd ever received. It was still hard to believe that one of the most sought-after books in history had been sitting in a box in Harry's house for the past 10 years. And now he had just given it to her like it was a magazine.

"Harry, do you have any idea what that book is worth?"

"It is worth your smile. Nothing is worth more than that." Hermione looked at him dumbfounded. "Now go get ready. I'm hungry and breakfast should be ready by the time we get down there."

"Ok. Let me put this somewhere safe." She carefully picked up the priceless gift and with a last glance at Harry, slowly retreated to her dorm, where she was very thankful the boisterous girls, she shared with were still fast asleep.

She didn't want to share her gift with anyone, though she very much doubted either girl would understand its true value, even if she showed them.

ϟ

Harry spent the rest of the day drawing Hermione's attention back to classes. He couldn't help but grin every time he found her looking wistfully into the distance. He knew that her desire to preserve the book was warring with her need to read it. He was just glad that she had liked it.

As they had arrived for Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs that morning, both Susan and Hannah had quickly walked over and wished Hermione a happy birthday. They regretted that Harry had only informed them in the last few days that it was coming, so all they had to give her were a pair of hand made cards, but she still thanked them just the same.

Harry observed with a smile as always and as the girls walked away, he gave them a slight nod, which they both returned.

It was not until lunch that Daphne and Padma managed to give her their cards, again giving Harry a look as they explained his late advisory to be the reason actual presents were lacking. But Hermione thanked them just the same and he could clearly see the happiness beginning to swell up inside of his best friend as other kids acknowledged her special day.

While they had both had other friends at school, they were nowhere near as close as the pair. And it made a few of the others uncomfortable knowing whatever they got either one was likely to be overshadowed by the gift of the other. So, birthdays had always been a true family affair for the Potters and Grangers. To have friends she'd only just met giving her cards was a pleasant surprise.

Even Neville, who had been sitting a few seats away passed her a whispered happy birthday as he got up to leave with Ron. He could see in her eyes whenever she looked at him after one of these greetings, just how many people he had told.

But it was the one other secret he was hiding that he managed to surprise her with after the last class of the day. Hermione was becoming quite cross with him as he walked up and down the third wrong corridor as he led the way to dinner.

"I was sure the shortcut was this way."

"Some shortcut if it takes us three times as long to find it as walking to the Great Hall the normal way."

He turned to her and flashed that cheeky smile he'd long ago perfected with his godfather's assistance.

"Trust me?"

"Always, even though you stretch it at times."

"Good, then step through here."

Harry held a door wide for her, but from her angle, she could not see within. Stepping through into the quite dark room she was shocked when several voices shouted 'surprise' in the darkness and five wands lit up the room. A sixth wand cast a second charm that had the many candles and fireplace roar to life.

He watched closely as she observed all the girls from the train and Professor McGonagall standing behind a large table decorated in an assortment of her favourite foods. A large cake shaped like the tree in her back yard took pride of place in the centre. She whirled on him and he responded with the same cheeky grin.

"Happy birthday."

"Harry…"

He shrugged at the look on her face and directed her to the table, handing her a knife and conducting the others in a rendition of Happy Birthday as she teared up and sliced carefully through the trunk of the tree.

He knew what birthdays meant to Hermione and was so happy he could give her a special one.

"Although I had to get the Twins to show me how to get to the Kitchens, I made sure they had nothing to do with any of the food. It's all safe." He declared to the room, drawing chuckles from the students and the broadest grin he'd ever seen on the face of his head of house, even if it would only count as a grimace on most people.

"You didn't have to…" Hermione whispered in his ear as they others began to dig into the food.

"Nonsense. You deserve a party with friends if you can't have one with family. Next year is going to be even better, with more people after you make loads more friends this year."

She wrapped him in another tight hug and if Harry had been counting them, he was sure she would have beaten her previous record of 21 hugs in a single day.

When the door opened once more and Professor Flitwick entered to see what was causing all the racket in an unused classroom, he was quickly convinced by the group to stay and the small gathering continued until both teachers declared it was close to curfew and they should be heading to bed.

ϟ

"Mister Potter."

Harry stopped gathering his things and looked up at the diminutive Charms professor as the other students continued to leave.

"Yes, Professor?" He asked, noting that Hermione was hanging by the door looking unsure if she could remain.

Professor Flitwick nodded at her and she relaxed as he ducked behind his usually unused desk, as the small man generally preferred to move about the room as he taught his classes. When he returned there was a very long package in his arms.

"I believe that Professor McGonagall instructed you to retrieve this from your home. We had the owls deliver it in here instead to keep general knowledge of its arrival from the other students. Being that this is your last class of the day."

Harry nodded, eyeing his broomstick gleefully. He knew he was still not allowed to fly it except for practices and games, but there was still something so freeing about flying that its mere presence in the castle made his day brighter.

"I'll allow you to unwrap it in here if you must, but as Professor McGonagall instructed, it is to go straight to the broom lockup by the Quidditch pitch before dinner."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry replied, taking the quite obviously shaped package from the man and settling back in his seat, setting the broom on the desk as Hermione re-joined him.

"Well, good evening, you two." And with a twirl, the man left the room with a spring in his step.

"I have missed you, my friend." Harry said, running his hands over the package."

"Oh, for goodness sake, Harry. Just open it will you. You've been separated less than four weeks."

Harry gave her a look but stopped as her hands began unravelling the paper. He quickly joined in and within moments a shiny new broomstick was laid out on the desk in front of him, with a loose bit of parchment wrapped about the middle of the handle. But Harry frowned at the item as it was not the Cleansweep 7 he had left at home.

He pulled free the parchment and turned it over a few times. He even tapped it with his wand and cast a revealing spell, yet nothing changed. Tossing it aside, he pulled the mirror from his bag he quickly called home and was swiftly answered by his father.

"Hey there, Harry. Hermione. How are classes?"

"They are going great, Mister Potter." Hermione smiled.

"Excellent. Something the matter there, Harry? You looked perplexed."

Harry was unsure what to say. He figured there had been some mistake, as he was very clear in the letter home that he needed his broom for Quidditch. He was sure that his father would have made some comment on that after being on the team himself. But there wasn't even a proper note in the package, just the blank parchment. And now he was being evasive, Harry was sure of it. Not knowing what to say, he simply shifted the mirror, drawing a slightly shocked noise from his father at the moment as he focused the mirror over the tip of the handle.

"Ah, good. Was wondering when it would show up." His father's voice sounded from the mirror.

"It's not my broom, dad. What is going on?"

"Well, of course, it is your broom. You can hardly be a very good seeker on a blasted Cleansweep 7 now can you?"

"Dad, please tell me that you didn't go behind mum's back and buy me a Nimbus 2000 just for Quidditch."

"Of course not. Your mother had agreed that it was time to get you a better broom. The Cleansweep was a nice stable starting model. It was always my intention to get you a better broom eventually. What better time than when my boy becomes the youngest Seeker in the history of Hogwarts, eh?"

Harry looked at his father confusion showing on his face.

"Trust me, your mother looked it up. Youngest seeker ever, and the youngest player in over a century. Mighty impressive effort, my boy."

Harry was still frozen in place, just staring at the mirror. Hermione leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"This is the part where you say thank you, Harry."

He looked at her before his brain appeared to start working again. His parents had bought him the newest and fastest broom on the market for making the team. He was shocked at the very least, while they had never spoiled him growing up, Harry had never had much trouble getting them to buy him something he truly wanted. And when he had seen the broom announced in the Quidditch Quarterly just before leaving for school he had remarked how great it would be to have one.

"I… thank you. Dad. Thank you so much."

"There's my boy! Knew you were hiding in there somewhere. Now, are you both alone?"

"Yes, Mister Potter."

"Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you to call me James?"

"Always once more, Mister Potter."

"Cheeky girl. Did you notice the other gift in the package? Was mighty hard sneaking it in when your mother wasn't looking, let me tell you."

Harry grabbed the parchment and held it up to the mirror. "Yes, dad. Thank you ever so much for sending me a spare piece of blank parchment. Now all my troubles shall vanish."

"And you are a cheeky bugger too. Though with Sirius as godfather I am mostly to blame for that one. Place it on the desk and tap it with your wand. When you do say…" James looked about to ensure he was still alone. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

Harry repeated the instruction as dropped his wand in shock when thin green lines began to branch out from the tip of his wand. They continued spreading until the reached over the entire piece of parchment. He glanced back up at the mirror that Hermione had saved from dropping off the edge of the desk when he had let go in his surprise.

"Is that…?"

"Yes, and no. Meet the new and improved…" again he looked around, "Marauders Map."

"Mum is going to kill you. Al three of you."

"Sure enough, someday. But only if she finds out." James winked at the pair and Hermione looked a little puzzled.

"What is a Marauders Map?"

"Only the most useful thing that the four of us ever accomplished. You don't count Harry, that was just me and Lily. I promise."

Harry closed his eyes with a disgusted sigh and tried his hardest not to picture the image his father had just conjured. "I hate you so much right now."

"Love you too, now, Hermione. This lovely little tool, well, just take a look and see."

"I see two names. Me and Harry. I assume because we opened it."

"Not so, look again. Use that noggin girl. You've got the best one I've seen in many a year."

She noted that James was walking somewhere as the scenery behind him was shifting, but she refocused back on the map and looked at all the lines. It still showed Harry and herself side by side. The lines surrounding them formed a sort of upside-down U shape and at the end of the arms of the U was a set of long parallel lines that reached out of sight off the parchment.

Harry stood up beside her and walked to the other side of the room, drawing her eye as he went.

"What are you doing?"

"Look again."

Casting her eyes back down she noted that the parchment had changed. It still showed Harry and herself, but now Harry was on the opposite side of the U. She looked up again to see Harry and James both looking at her, James stifling a grin but Harry watching her mind put the pieces together.

"Yep." He said as she looked at him questioningly.

"And we made several improvements over the original. Was a tear losing the bloody thing in sixth year. Yet another thing Wormtail screwed up. I mean honestly. When you have a map that shows the location of everyone in the school, how do you get caught out after hours with the damn thing?"

Harry laughed as he sat back down next to Hermione, quickly ending his laughter as he looked at the mirror.

"Dad! Please tell me you aren't!"

"What? You mum will be home any time and I need to give you the details on the map. I'm not doing anything in here. Easiest room to silence."

Harry once more struggled not to picture something his father had prompted. "Just tell us so I can go bleach my brain."

"Fine, snooty pants. The map has a zoom feature now. Should be set to just cover the room you're in right now, but you just use to fingers on either side and pinch inward to zoom out, outwards to zoom in. So simple, even Harry could manage it."

"DAD!"

"Makes it much more compact than the original. You can search for someone by placing your hand flat on the map and saying their name aloud. But be careful what you wish for, you might find someone somewhere you don't want to." James winked at them both, drawing another groan from Harry before continuing.

"Map will show names in different colours for certain reasons. A legend for them can be found on the back when it's in map mode. And of course, you know how to close it. Though if it's out of your hand for more than 30 minutes, it automatically closes. We left that particular charm partially open so if you want to shorten it, you can do that on the back too.

"Any questions?"

"No Dad, you can stop hiding now."

"Harry! I'm shocked at you. I'd never hide from…"

He stopped as the door to the toilet was swung open and his mother's voice echoed through the mirror.

"Hide from who James?"

"Forgot to silence the room?"

"Yep. Harry, if you use that map for nefarious purposes, you will answer to me." The mirror shook as she stole it from his father and her face came into view looking decidedly kinder than her voice had sounded. "But congratulations on making the team. We're all so proud. Be safe."

"Of course, mum. And thanks for the new broom."

"Well, your father does have a good idea from time to time. Kick butt sweetie."

Harry nodded before placing a finger on the mirror and his wand on the map. "Mischief managed."


End file.
